


Secret Guilty Pleasures

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Accidents, Adult potty, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bondage, Boundaries, CAR TRIP, Cas is Dean's Daddy non-sexually., Catheters, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Daddy Sam, Dean Sings, Dean burst into Daddy mode, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Flashback, Forced Wetting, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, He is totally daddy material, Little Dean, Little Ruby, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Panicked Sam, Safewords, Sick baby, Sub Dean, Submissive Dean, Temper Tantrums, Wetting, but totally doesn't think so, cuteness, forced accidents, plastic pants, shut down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When traffic hits with a full bladder, Dean and Cas realize their dirty secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Began as A Car Trip...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you don't like don't read, don't leave vulgar comments, this is a weird story

“How much longer?”

“I don’t know, an hour maybe. Why do you keep asking?”

“An hour, really?”

“Yes, Cas. It took half an hour to get to Sam’s place and traffic’s a bitch.”

“Can we stop somewhere?” Cas looked around at all the mirrors in the car.

“We’re in the center lane, boxed in. There’s no getting over.” Dean watched Cas squirm all around. “Why are you so squirmy?”

Cas huffed out a breath of air. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you go before we left?” Dean replied staring at the windshield as they inched along.

“I didn’t have to go that bad then.” Cas placed his hand between his leg.

“How bad?” Dean answered.

“Pretty bad.”

“I’ll try to get over, but man, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#@$%^&*** _

Half an hour passed and they had made progress but they still couldn’t get over and were still boxed in.

Cas was rocking back and forth with his hand at his crotch. “Can you try to get over, please, Dean?”

“I have been trying for the past 30 minutes, Cas, but we are still in traffic.” Dean grunted.

Cas moaned and bit his lip. “Dean, I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.”

“No, you’re not pissing yourself in my baby.” Dean pointed.

“How much longer?” Cas repeated.

“I don’t know, Cas. I think there was a wreck a few miles down the road, that’s why we are so backed up.”

“Ugh, Dean, I can’t hold it much longer.” Cas whimpered.

_**& ^%$#%^&*&^%$#@$%^&*^%$#%^&*(** _

15 minutes later the traffic lightened up and Cas was also in tears. “I’m trying to find a place, Cas. Hold on, buddy.”

Cas was beyond verbalizing. He white knuckled his crotch and kept his teeth biting his bottom lips. The man in front of Dean stopped short and Dean slammed on his brake and that’s all she wrote.

Cas let out a gasp and a string of “no’s” but the damage was done before he could stop it. Dean stared at Cas and you could see the large softball shape wet spot in his pants. Dean’s eyes stared at the wet patch then looked into Cas’s eyes. “well, finish up, the damage has been done.”

“Dean…”

“Just go, already. I can clean her up.”

“No, Dean, I can wait until we stop somewhere, or get home.” Cas whimpered.

Dean shook his head. “Cas, you are freaking out over the wrong things. I definitely know you have to go just as bad as you did before the spurt, but know you are close to caving. Just get it over with. I’m not mad.”

Dean just kept driving when Cas didn’t answer. They only had been driving in silence when Dean heard it. It was a faint gasp from Cas, then a soft hiss. Dean glanced over and he watched Cas’s crotch grow more and more wet. He stopped at a red light and looked fully at Cas. His face was blood red.

It took five more minute to get home. Dean thought it took so much longer. Something about Cas’s pissing himself turned Dean on. His cock was half hard. As they pulled into a parking space close to their apartment Cas turned and looked at Dean.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I ruined the Impala. I’ll clean it up, it’ll be better than it was before.”

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. It was practically unavoidable. It’s ok,” Dean stepped out of the car and waited for Cas. He slowly pulled himself out of the seat.

“I’m serious, Dean. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I swear.” Cas whimpered.

Dean walked towards their apartment. “Cas, I’m going to tell you again. It’s fine. The interior of Baby needed to be cleaned anyway.” Dean unlocked the door. “Now, go inside and change. I’ll make some snacks and how about a movie?”

Cas nodded. Dean watched as his best friend trudged to the bathroom. Dean walked to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. They were running low on food, so that meant Dean had to go out tomorrow while Cas was at work.

Dean grabbed the deli meat they had and bread, cheese, and other sandwich fixins. By the time Dean was finished fixing the sandwiches Cas appeared in the doorway looking freshly showered and changed. “Feeling any better?”

“I still pretty bad that I piss in your car.” Cas took one of the sandwiches from Dean.

“Don’t be upset, Cas. I’m serious.” Dean sat down on the couch. “Pick a movie.”

Cas searched for a moment and pulled out a DVD and popped it in the player. _‘Men in Black’_ Cas sat down beside Dean and they ate and watched. Once Dean finished his sandwich he sat back. He stopped paying attention to the movie and got lost in his head. He couldn’t get his mind off Cas’s whimpers and moans as he held himself in an effort to not piss himself. He couldn’t stop thinking about the gasps and the soft hiss he heard when the dam burst. Dean had been ignoring his bladder for a couple hours now and he was full. He wasn’t desperate, but he was uncomfortable.

He decided he would wait until the movie ended, but he could stop thinking about Cas wetting himself. It just made his full bladder more prominent. He shifted in place and let out a hard breath.

Cas looked over to Dean. “You ok?”

“I’m fine.” Dean nodded. “How much longer with this movie?”

“I’d say an hour.” Cas pondered. “Maybe a little less.”

“Ok.” Dean nodded again. He shifted in place again. He wasn’t going to let himself stand up and walk to the bathroom. His goal was to finish the movie. He could do that. Well…he could do that if he wasn’t thinking about watching Cas’s pant grow more and more wet or listening to the hiss of Cas’s urine stream. Dean resorted to holding his crotch.

He couldn’t do it. After 30 minutes he was almost at his breaking point, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas’s accident. He had to know how it felt. How did Cas feel about it…other than embarrassment? “Cas?”

“Yeah? What up?” Cas turned his attention to Dean.

“Your accident—“

“Come on, Dean. I don’t wanna talk about. Can we just finish the movie?”

“No, Cas, I have to know. It’s killing me.” Dean leaned forward. “How…how did it feel?”

“Embarrassing. It was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done.” Cas dead panned.

“Other than embarrassing how did it feel?” Dean repeated.

“What are talking about?” Cas said as Dean held his crotch. “It was warm, wet—“

Dean bit his lip. “Did you…like it?”

Cas blinked for a moment. “Kinda. I think my embarrassment took over and I was upset it was in your car and anger at myself for not holding it in for 15 more minutes took over the pleasure I had in the relief.”

“So you did like it?” Dean crossed his legs.

“Why are you asking all these question about what hap—“ Cas’s question faded away as he gave Dean a once over. “Do you have to…?”

“Very bad.” Dean blurted out.

“How long have you been…”

“A couple hours.”

“And my accident…”

“Turned me on and fascinated me.” Dean nodded.

“Can you let me finished a damn sentence?” Cas smirked. “How much long can you hold it?”

Dean shook his head. “Not very long. Haven’t gone since before we left for Sam’s.”

“So is your bladder like as hard as a rock?” Cas smiled. “Can you feel everything slosh around with every move you make?”

“Cas, stop…” Dean moaned.

“Can you feel you bladder spasm for released?” Cas smirked. “If you stood would you burst?”

Dean gripped his crotch harder. “Cas…I mean it.”

“If I gave a long hard squeeze to your stomach would you piss hard into your jeans?”

Dean squirmed. “I’m going to the bathroom. I can’t do it.”

Dean slowly rose to his feet and stayed in a half bent forward position. For a second Dean thought he could make. The next second he abandoned all hope. Cas gripped Dean’s wrist hard and pulled him forcefully down back onto the couch. In the split second of shock and hard long spurt rushed out of Dean’s dick. He tried with all his might to stop it, but the damage was done. A gold ball sized wet patch appeared on his jeans.

Dean positioned himself to stand again but Cas was there to screw it all up. “Damn, I missed the best part.” Cas sat up and moved across Dean’s torso. “Fuck, I can’t reach it.” Cas placed his hand and all his body weight on Dean’s stomach. It was all over.

“Fuck…” Dean choked out in a gasp. Cas wasn’t even looking at the TV or remote. He watched as the wet patch grew bigger rapidly as urine rushed in Dean’s boxers and jeans. Once Cas thought Dean could do it on his own he stopped. Cas got off Dean and looked at him. Dean was staring at his crotch in horror. His face was hot pink and he was white knuckling a pillow at his side and the couch cushion on the other.

Cas knew he was still going by the puddle expanding on the ground and the hiss and pee leaving Dean’s dick. After a good minute Cas inferred that Dean was done by the way Dean gasped for air. “Had you been holding your breath the whole time?”

Dean nodded blankly as he still stared down at his soaked crotch.

“Are you with me, Dean?”

He blinked.

“I’m going to take that as a no.” Cas nodded and rose to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you out of those clothes and into a shower.”

He pried Dean’s hand off the pillow and cushion and hoisted him off the couch. Dean was still conscious and able to hold himself upright, but he to stunned to move on his own.

“I guess this makes up for that time I got drunk with Gabriel and you changed me out of those barfy, nasty clothes and put me in the bathtub and washed my hair.” Cas walked into the bathroom and plugged the tub up and turned on the water. “The only difference is that you aren’t drunk and I don’t have to wash your hair.”

Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off. He was still staring blankly/horrified with a dark pink tint on his face. Cas unbuckled Dean’s belt and began pulling the soiled jean down. Cas gently pulled the jeans down to his ankles and lifted one foot slowly and pulled the jeans off the foot and repeat with the other leg and the boxers. “Alright, buddy, into the tub you go.”

Cas washed Dean’s off and after an hour Dean was clothes and sitting on the recliner while Cas cleaned the couch and the floor. He actually cleaned the Impala for Dean. Cas walked into the kitchen and grabbed his cell.

“Hey Sam?”

“Did you forget something at my house again?”

“No…not that I know of. I just have a question about Dean.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong per se, but Dean’s kinda in this weird stunned trance. Do you know what’s going on?”

“Dean hasn’t done that in a long time.”

“What’s happening?”

“It’s Dean’s way of coping with memories of the past…other than drinking. Dean’s has told you what John did to him after Mom died, right?”

“Vaguely.”

“Right, well, I remember one time, Dean was I’d say 6 or 7. He peed himself on his way to the bathroom. It was actually one of my first memories. Anyway, John beat the tar of Dean and scared him so bad that for the next couple months he wet the bed every night. I honestly think that John tied Dean in bed every night and so he couldn’t get up to go to the bathroom if he had to. Another time was the summer before Dean started high school. He got really sick. He ended hugging the toilet for hours. It wasn’t until that night that John found out that Dean was spewing from both ended. He was sick and still got the snot beaten out of him. He gotten beat when he failed a test, when he could fix a part in the Impala, when he graduated high school, but didn’t go to college. Hell, John would beat Dean senseless because he blamed him for Mom’s death.”

“Dean never told me those things.”

“He wouldn’t. He just shuts down when he encounters a situation that he feels John would beat him for. Once, he was late for work and he just shut down. Jo called me and it took the whole call ride of listen to Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, and Def Leopard to get him back to reality.”

“So what can I do?”

“Give him time, he’ll resurface soon enough.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Cas hung up and walked back into the living room. Dean was sitting up in the recliner with his head in his hands. “Dean, are you with me now?”

Dean looked up. “Cas?”

“Yeah, man. You ok?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I don’t remember anything after you asked me if I had been holding my breath.”

“It’s ok, man. You totally scared the fuck out of me though. I had just got off the phone with Sam when you came to.”

“He tell you everything?”

“Brief overview.” Cas replied.

“Great.” Dean nodded.

“So how did it feel?” Cas hesitantly asked.

“I tried to chicken out, dude.” Dean stood.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Dean blushed. “It actually felt really good. We should do that more often…”

“I agree, but if you shut down on me again, I’m not clean your balls. I will let you stew in your own juices until you wake up.”

**_***_ **


	2. You Good?

“Cas…” Dean moaned. “Now?”

“No.” Cas replied simply as he studied at the kitchen table.

“Come on, Cas, please. I’m dying.” Dean begged.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m not unlocking the bathroom door until I’m done studying.”

“You’ve unlocked it twice. You’ve gone to the bathroom twice.” Dean moaned.

Cas smirked. “It’s your turn, Dean.” Cas flipped a page. “Now keep walking.”

Dean whimpered and held his crotch. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Cas hummed as he skimmed the page.

“If I move I’ll lose it.”

“Then lose it.” Cas deadpanned. Dean shuffled around the kitchen for another 15 minutes. “How are you doing, Dean?”

“Just great.” Dean choked out. Cas turned in his chair. Dean’s knees were touching and he was doubled over with his hands at his crotch. “Please, Cas…I can feel it coming.”

Cas smirked. He stood and dug in his pocket and pulled out a key. “Ok, you can have it if you can stand upright and take your hand away from your junk and walk to the bathroom door.” He jiggled around the keys. “Only then will I unlock the door.”

“Cas, I can barely move bent over. I can’t straight up.” Dean moaned.

“Then no bathroom.” Cas began to sit down.

“No…” Dean whimpered. “Give me a second.”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Dean slowly extended to full height and slowly take his hands off his crotch. He flinched for a moment then regained posture. “After you, my friend.”

Dean gave a shaky hum and took a hesitant first step. He froze in place then took another step. Cas was walking backwards watch Dean’s every step. After Dean’s 4th step Cas noticed it. With every step a small spurt let out. It was just enough to dampen Dean’s jeans to be seen if you were looking for it.

After a couple more feet Dean is walking with his eyes closed and biting his lips and nails imbedding into his palms. Cas grinned. He had something in store for Dean.

Dean opened his eyes and stepped quickly to the door and bent back over and gripped his crotch which now had a good quarter size wet patch. He bounced from one foot to the other. “Come one, come on, come on, come on…”

“Hold you horses.” Cas smirked fiddling with the lock.

“I’m holding my dick, which is about to explode. Open the damn door.” Dean snapped.

Cas smirked and opened the door and Dean rushed to the toilet. He had one hand on his crotch as he tried to lift the closed toilet seat, but with no avail. “Cas, what the fuck?”

“Did I forget to mention that the toilet had a pad lock on it and left the key in my room?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Cas…” Dean whimpered as if given up all hope.

Cas walked towards his bedroom and Dean followed. It was when Cas abruptly stopped forcing Dean to slam into Cas that Dean lost it. “No wait, I left it in the kitchen.” Cas walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the key and came back and found Dean on his knees with his head tilted back and eyes closed. Cas watched as a puddle formed in between Dean’s legs and his jeans darken. Cas listen closely to the hiss a urine seeping out.

Dean opened his eyes as he relieved himself and sat back on his hands and looked at Cas. “What happened? I was gone for a second.” Cas smirked.

“Bladder literally gave out. When you turned on your heel bumping into me sent my bladder over the edge and the flood gate opened. The euphoria of the stream felt so god my legs gave out. It was orgasmic.” Dean hummed.

“You finished, Fabio?” Cas laughed.

Dean nodded and slowly rose to his feet. “That was a dick move you pulled. Seriously, pads lock on the toilet seat?”

“I had to make it interesting.” Cas laughed.

“That was interesting.” Dean nodded.

“You go take a shower and change. I’ll clean the mess.” Cas patted Dean’s back as he entered the bathroom. “Oh yeah, here’s the key.” Cas tossed them to Dean.

“How about we keep it locked. Make it more of a challenge in desperation. The keys will stay next to the toilet but we have to unlock and lock it back before and after use.” Dean smiled.

“Deal.” Cas nodded while Dean closed the door. He looked down at the puddle. He closed his eyes and thought back to the few moments ago. The sight of Dean in another world, so aroused, and turned on. Part of him loved that him and Dean shared a guilty pleasure, but part of him hated it. _‘I like you too, Cas, but I can’t. Not after what happened with Benny. You’re my best friend. I don’t want to ruin that by being in a relationship with you. What if things don’t work out? We would have lost our friendship and even if we could still be friends it wouldn’t be the same. Do you understand, Cas?’_

It was a conversation that Cas hid from Dean s his most embarrassing moment in his life. Rejected by your best friend and maintain a platonic guilty pleasure which involves dicks and piss. Cas shoved that thought into the back of his brain. _‘Dean is your best friend. You’re not going to ruin your thing with his pleasure just because you want something more. At least you are his roommate and do thing like this with him.’_

Cas nodded. He grabbed the mop.

**_* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*&^%$#_ **

“This is cruel.” Cas rocked back and forth on the couch.

“What’s cruel?” Dean flipped through channel and landed on Dr. Sexy MD.

“You know what? You’re taunting a bottle of beer in front of me. You’re gulping obscene louder than normal. I’m about to explode and you’re making it harder for me to hold it.” Cas snapped.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean turned and faced Cas.

“I have to go to work in 30 minutes.” Cas moaned.

“Then I guess you have to break quicker.” Dean stood up quickly and looked down at Cas with a sinister grin.

“I don’t like whatever you’re thinking.” Cas rocked with his hand glued to his crotch.

“The only thing I’m thinking is if you piss on the couch, Sam is going to figure something’s up.” Dean crossed his arm over his chest.

“Dean, I can’t move. If I move I’ll pee.”

“Then I guess you should make you merry way to the bathroom, because the pad lock is still locked.” Dean bent forward and grabbed Cas’s wrist and yanked him off the couch dislodging Cas’s hand from his crotch and stretching his legs out.

Cas gasped. “Fuck…no, no, no, no…” Cas mumbled. Dean turned around and gripped Cas’s hands and stopped abruptly and Cas slammed his face into Dean’s chest. Cas basically collapsed in Dean’s arms as the warm liquid streamed into his pants. Dean had caught Cas by the under arms. He gently set Cas on the ground and then crouch on the balls of his toes.

Dean loved watching Cas being caught by surprise and fall apart. His plan to force Cas moving quickly not giving his muscle time to react so it would force the flood was great. Dean placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder and watched the growing puddle expand. He looked up at Cas’s face and it was pulled to his chest.

Seconds later he looked up towards Dean. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m great.” Cas smiled. “It gets better every time.”

“You get ready for work, I’ll clean the mess.” Dean walked towards the supply closet.

“Hey, Dean. When I get home, I want you uncomfortable.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Not so bad that you are desperate…but badly enough that you would normal go to the bathroom at that point.” Cas smiled.

“Gotcha.” Dean nodded.


	3. Even Better...

“Dean? I’m home.” Cas called as he opened the apartment door. “Where are you?” Cas entered the living room to find it empty. He kept walking until he came upon Dean’s room. He stepped inside and found Dean pacing the bedroom with a focused expression on his face. Cas smiled. “Dean?”

Dean whipped his head towards the voice. “Hey Cas.” Dean stopped pacing. “Why did you make me stay awake until you got home? I’m normally asleep at this time…and not have to piss.”

“Tomorrow is an uncommon day. You have tomorrow off and I have no classes and also don’t have work. It’s a perfect day for my plans for you…tonight.”

“What are you going to do?” Dean asked as he readjusted himself.

“You are going to go to bed.” Cas smiled.

“Like Hell.” Dean blurted out. “I didn’t hold my pee so ou can get out of the mood.”

“I’m not out of the mood. Get in bed now.”

“The fuck?” Dean was stunned for a moment. “You want me to…pee the bed.”

“Correct.” Cas nodded.

“Well, can’t I just let go and ten go to sleep?”

“I want it to be natural.”

“So you want me to actually piss the bed in my sleep.”

“Yes.”

Dean blushed. “I haven’t done that…in years. I don’t even know if I can do it.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“If it doesn’t happen by say 3 or 4 I’ll make it happen.”

“So you are just going to lore over my bed until I piss?”

“No, I’m going to sit right here. I can see the whole bed.” Cas sat down.

“Cas, I don’t even think I could fall asleep with my bladder like this.” Dean squirmed.

“Just try.” Cas deadpanned. “If you can’t just act like your asleep until 3 or 4 where you can relieve yourself.”

Dean looked at the clock. 12:15. “Ok.” He looked around the bed. “You probably want me on top of the covers.” Cas simply nodded. “Night, Cas.”

It took about 45 minutes before Cas knew Dean was asleep. Dean had squirmed and readjucted himself multiple times before drifting into slumber. Dean was lying on his back with a hand close to his crotch and the other beside his head. One leg was bent and the other was as straight a bowlegged board.

Cas looked at the clock. It was only 1:00. By 1:30 Cas watched Dean squirm in his sleep. By 1:45 Cas watched as Dean’s boxers began to dampen and a wet patch form which grew larger and larger. Cas could heard the hiss of the stream and saw the stream shoot through the fabric and running down the side of his leg and puddling beside him. The stream weakens and soon stopped and Dean’s face looked relaxed and soft.

Cas involuntarily reached out to touch Dean’s face but stop inches short. _‘No, Cas, don’t ruin everything, by want to be with him. He doesn’t like you in that way.’_

Cas stood and walked into his room. He kept the door cracked and laid on his bed. After he jacked off to the thought of Dean’s involuntarily peeing himself, Cas curled up on the covers and drifted to sleep. He didn’t know how long he was asleep before he was awoken.

“Cas…” He heard in a hushed tone. “Cas…you ‘wake?’

He grumbled and lifted his head and looked towards the voice and opened his eyes. Dean stood in the doorway sheepishly. “Dean? What time is it?”

“It’s 4 in the morning.” Cas sat up and Dean took a step back out of the doorway.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas wiped a hand down his face.

“Did…Did we plan…you know…or did I just dream that?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“I told you to wet the bed in your sleep, yes.” Cas nodded.

Dean nodded. “Ok, good.”

Cas looked closer and saw the Dean’s hair was damp and he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he was that night. “How long have you been awake?”

“Since 3. I woke up…wet…and kinda freaked out because I didn’t know if this was intentional or accidental so I hoped in the shower and threw my sheet in the washer and dryer and flipped my mattress only to find that that the pee had soaked down all the way through.”

Cas smiled. “Come sleep in my bed for the rest of the night.”

“No thanks, man. After what we do that might be a little weird.” Dean shook his head.

“Dean Winchester, You can sleep in someone else bed platonically for one night.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean walked over to the other side of Cas’s bed and laid down. They both fell back asleep for a few more hours. Until they woke up in each other embrace.

_**^ &%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*(&^** _

“Sam, how are things with Jess?”

Sam blushed. “I think I’m ready to propose.”

“Well, congrats, Sammy.” Dean smiled raising his beer.

Cas nodded keeping his hands under the table. “Congrats, Sam.”

“Cas, it’s a toast you’re supposed to lift your glass.”

“It’s ok, Dean. It haven’t asked her yet. It’s not like it happened yet. I just bought the ring yesterday.” Sam smiled. “Well, it’s been a great night of poker and beer, but I think I need to get home. Jess is gonna be home soon and I don’t want her to worried.”

He stood and Dean shortly followed. “Good seeing you again, Sam.” Cas nodded, still keeping his hands under the table.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the door, Sammy.” Dean walked out of the kitchen.

Sam stood beside Dean at the front door. “Thanks, again, Dean. I’m sorry about just dropping by without any notice.”

“It’s fine, Sammy. You’re welcome anytime. Just next time can you call first so Cas and I can stow away the dead hookers and porn-os?”

Sam smirked. “Sure.” Dean opened the door and Sam stepped out but then turned around to face Dean. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“When are you going to finally say you and Cas are a couple?”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “What are you talking about? Cas and I are just friends.”

“Yeah right, you two have been eyeing each other all night. Not even friendly eyeing…it was like full on eye sex. Y’all need to say you both have feeling for each other and get it over with.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not ready yet, Sam… not after—“

“I know, I know, not after what happened with Benny.” Sam grunted. “When are you going to realize that your soulmate could be staring you right in the face?”

“I’m not in love with Cas.” Dean shrugged.

“Of course, you’re not.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m not, Sammy. He’s my best friend and I would die for him, I love him, but I’m not in love with him.” Dean gripped the door.

It was at that moment when Cas decided to make himself vocal. “Dean…?” Cas whimpered. “I need you quick. We have a problem.”

Dean had whipped his head to the directions of Cas’s voice. He was white knuckling the door. “I’ll be there in just a second.”

“Hurry…”

“Yeah, not in love—“

“Gotta go, Sammy. Call me when you get home.” Dean shut the door and rushed to the kitchen. “Cas?”

Cas was bent forward with his legs crossed and hand holding his crotch firmly. He was audibly whimpering and biting his bottom lip. “Dean, I can’t get up. I’m leaking already.”

“That’s ok, Cas. You know our rules. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” Dean placed his hands on both Cas’s shoulders as he crouched down to his level.

“I’m not comfortable with this.” Cas shook his head. “Need…bathroom.”

“Can you stand?”

Cas whimpered and bent forward some more. “Dean…”

Dean stood and with quick decision he lift Cas bridal style into his arms. “I gotcha, Cas. You’re gonna be fine.”

Cas whimpered as Dean set Cas down on the rim of the bathtub and grabbed the padlock key. “Dean!”

“Hang on, buddy.” Dean lifted the lid. “Alright, it’s all ready for you.”

Cas whimpered. “Can’t move, Dean. I’ll lose it. It’s too much.”

“I understand, Cas, I’m trying to help you, but you’re doing anything to help me help you.” Dean crouch down on the balls of his toes and unbuckled Cas’s belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He whipped out Cas’s cock and it was all over. The moment the cool air touched Cas’s dick his bladder lost it and let go and there was no stopping it.

Cas let out and massive sigh of utter relief and even forgot where he was. It wasn’t until his pee stream had weaken and he oriented himself that he realized that he was sitting on the rim of the bathtub and Dean crouch right in front of him and Cas’s dick was out...

Not only that was he just relieved himself on the side of a bathtub…all over the floor…and all over Dean. Cas’s face instantly turned red when he opened his eyes and saw one soaking wet Dean. He was even more confused when Dean was smiling…like he enjoyed being peed on.

“Oh God, Dean. I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” Cas brought his hands to his mouth.

“It’s fine, Cas. I went too far and pushed your boundaries. I think we are even now.”

“I just pissed all over you and you’re so chill…why? How?”

“I deserved that. You were at your breaking point when Sam stopped by and I made you hold it for 3 more hours.” Dean smiled.

“Dean, I’m so sorry bout this. I didn’t mean to start panicking. It’s just I thought I was gonna burst when Sam came by and every 15 minutes longer that he stayed got me more panicked. I don’t care who knows about our thing but Sam is the only one who shouldn’t—“

Dean crashed his lips into Cas’s. After a few seconds Dean pulled back. “You talk too much.” He stood and smiled. “You get showered while I clean this mess, then while I’m showering you make some snacks and pick out a movie we can watch.”

After the two showers Cas was sitting on the couch and Dean walked in with damp hair and his pajamas of an old band shirt and plain sleeping pants. He sat down unusually close to Cas on the couch. Two movies later the two had burrowed down on the couch and Dean had fallen asleep and had been asleep for a while before Cas actually noticed. Throughout the movie playing Dean got really quiet and less active.

Dean had been working hard lately, so it wasn’t uncommon for Dean to fall asleep with his head on Cas’s shoulder during a movie. Tonight was different. Usually Dean would slowly descend to Cas’s shoulder closer to the end of the movie so it would be easy to wake him up and get to bed. This time Dean’s had naturally went to Cas’s shoulder almost at the beginning.

Cas hadn’t been thinking about it because he really got into the movie but Dean had been tracing figure eight and other designs of his thigh. Must have been shortly after he stopped when he feel asleep.

By the time the movie was over Cas decided it was time to go to bed. He didn’t have to work or go to class the net day so he could sleep in, but Dean had work. He shrugged his shoulder and gently rocked Dean. “Dean, wake up, bud.”

He felt Dean start to burrow down further to get more comfortable.

“Dean, you can go back to sleep in a moment.” Cas began to move and Dean groaned and slowly lifted his head.

“Did I fall asleep?” Dean mumbled wiping a hand down his face.

“Yeah, I don’t know why you insist on having a movie night once a week. You need your sleep.”

“Well, I think we need to do it more often f we are going to be a thing.” Dean slowly stood up.

“A thing?”

“That kiss mean nothing to you?” Dean yawned. “Did you get my subtle couch cuddling?”

“I’m really confused, right now.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

Dean walked over to Cas and planted a very soft, very passionate kiss to his lips that lasted no longer four seconds. “Castiel James Novak, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas smiled. “Does this mean we can still do our thing?”

“Even better.” Dean tiredly smiled. “We can do more.”

_******* _


	4. Public Outing

“Cas…I gotta go…” Dean whispered to Cas as they walked down an isle of the grocery store.

“Then go.” Cas replied taking an item off the shelf and slowly examining it. “That’s what the diaper is for.”

Dean moaned and shifted his weight to his opposite foot. “Cas…”

“I told you, you could go, baby.”

“There are people here.” Dean whimpered.

“You don’t have a lot of options, Dean.” Cas set the item back on the shelf. “Beside, we just got here. We’re not leaving yet.”

Dean knew they were going to be here for a while because their kitchen was practically empty, but he also knew that Cas was going to drag this trip on as long as he could to make sure he would break in public. “Cas, I gotta go.”

“You’re like a broken record, Dean. I heard you the first 12 times.”

“Cas…” Dean whimpered bending forward a tad.

“If you gotta go, Dean, go.” Cas repeated walked down the aisle.

Dean looked at his watch. 4 _:35_ He groaned. He hadn’t gone to the bathroom since he went to bed the night before. He was burst for a pee hours ago, now it was utter agony to hold it. Dean bounced from one foot to another and his hands moved down to his crotch. “Babe, I gotta pee…”

“Dean…” Cas sighed. “I’m not answering you anymore.”

Cas walked down some more aisles for the next half hour just stopping and looking at different items and setting them back down and occasionally put a few things in the cart. Dean slowly pushed the cart and held the handle with white knuckles. “Do you think we need any cake batter? Will we be making any cakes soon?”

“I don’t care, Cas. Get what you want.” Dean groaned letting go of the cart and putting his hands to his crotch. “Take the cart.”

“Why you were doing such a good job?” Cas picked up a box of white cake batter.

“If I let go, I’ll pee.” Dean groaned.

“Doesn’t matter, honey. Nobody will know.” Cas set the item in the cart and looked at him.

“I will know.” Dean replied. Cas stepped over to Dean and moved his hands as Dean whimpered. Cas pressed gently on the very swollen abdomen. Dean hissed as Cas pressed harder. The moment Cas heard a soft hiss he stopped.

“I started for you.” Cas took the cart and began walking.

Dean bit his lip. “No, you made it harder for me. Now I really have to go.” Dean fidgeted.

“Your diaper is already wet, please, quit torturing yourself.” Cas sighed then pecked a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Please, let me go to the bathroom. What if the diaper leaks?” Dean whimpered as they walked down the last isle.

Cas looked down the aisle and then slammed his lips into Dean’s. He pulled Dean in close forced body to squeeze against Cas’s. Dean gasped in Cas’s mouth and Cas pulled away. Dean looked down at his crotch and Cas listened to the soft hiss of urine hit the diaper. Dean bit his lips. He stopped the urine after a minute. “Why’d you stop? Are you done?”

“I think it’s full, Cas. I’m not done. I still have to pee bad.”

Cas quickly paid for their things while Dean quickly walked to the car. Cas rolled the car to the Impala and couldn’t see Dean. He looked around the car and saw that the passenger side door was open and the rear right side door was opened and the car beside put Dean in a hidden box. “Dean?”

“Hurry, get in the car.” Dean groaned. “Can’t hold it.”

Cas loaded the groceries in the truck then got into the box Dean had made. His shoes and sock were off and so were his jeans and boxers leaving nothing but his t-shirt and diaper. Cas could see how soggy and full it was. “How full are you?”

“Very.” Dean said crouching down on the balls of his toes on the asphalt of the parking lot. Cas crouched down in front of him and took Dean’s hands. Dean let out a sigh of relief and let loose. Cas heard the hiss of the stream and watched the soggy diaper darken. Seconds later drops fell out of the diaper which turned into a stream. The stream grew strong and Cas realized how bad Dean actually had to go. As Cas watched the puddle grow at Dean’s feet Cas felt a twinge of his mostly full bladder. He hadn’t gone since after breakfast and was gonna go when they got home but then an idea sprung in his head.

A minute later the stream weakened and stopped and Dean looked at Cas. “You’re the person in the diaper next.”

Cas bit his lip. Dean noticed the gestured and gave Cas a once over and he smiled as a wet patch formed in his demin jeans. Cas didn’t just let go but he went full force with a loud hiss and long hard stream poured into his jeans, soaking them and leaving an even bigger puddle at their feet. “Uh-oh, I had an accident.”

“I think someone needs to be punished.” Dean smiled.

“I think someone needs a diaper change.” Cas retorted back.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*()** _

“Dean!” Cas groaned.

Dean walked into the bedroom. “What’s up?”

“Please…” Cas groaned squirming around. “Dean, I can’t.”

“Are you going to finish a sentence or are you going to leave me hanging?” Dean smiled as he walked closer to the bed and sat down.

“It’s coming. I can feel it.” Cas moaned as he shifted on the bed. He pulled at the cuffs, which connected to the bedpost. “Dean…”

Dean crawled onto the bed and touched Cas’s knees. Dean kissed the top of each of them. “You look so beautiful like this.” Dean began to spread Cas’s legs apart.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Cas panted as the first long spurt sprayed onto the mattress.

Dean smiled and crawled closer in between Cas’s legs. His hand crept down his spread legs and stopped right under his belly button. He began to massage Cas’s bladder.

A long stream began to shoot out. “Please, Dean, stop. Let go of me.” Cas begged.

“Sh, sh, sh, baby. Just let it happen. Just relax. I’m right here.” Dean cooed as he lend forward and gently kissed the side of Cas’s face. Before Cas knew it his bladder had already knew what to do and kept going. Cas bit his lips and tilted his head back.

“Dean, feels so good.” Cas said as his stream weakened and felt Dean unlock the cuffs from the bedpost. Cas sat up on his arms and looked at the damage. It was all over Dean. “You look sexy, hon.”

“Not as sexy as you looked just a few seconds ago.” Dean replied back without missing a beat.

Cas smiled and slide of the bed. “I’m going to go take a shower. Care to join?”

“I would love to, but I’m need to clean your bed off and changed. While, you’re in the shower, I’ll just give myself a whore’s bath.” Dean smiled as he stripped off his soaked jeans.

“A whores bath?” Cas asked grabbed a pair of boxers.

“Yeah, washing yourself off with a washcloth.” Dean nodded pulling off his shirt.

Cas nodded. “I won’t be long.”

Dean stripped the bed and threw them with his soiled clothes. Then washed himself off and pulled on some boxers. He walked into the kitchen to fix an after sexy pissing snack.

Cas walked into the room wearing one of Dean’s old band tees and old sweats. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and place his head on Dean’s shoulder. “The shower was lonely without you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around and draped his arms over Cas’s shoulder. “I’m gonna pick out a movie, you finish with the food.”

Cas moved forward and place d a kiss to Dean’s lips then the doorbell rang. “Or you could get the door.”

Dean sauntered over to the door and pulled it open. “Sammy?”

“Dean…I’ve messed up…” Sam stood in the doorway with tears streaming down his face. “I’ve messed up big time.”

_******* _


	5. Nuetral or Gender Specific?

“Sammy, how did you mess up?” Dean sat him down on the couch.

“Jess probably hates me because I crushed her dreams. I’m stupid and selfish.” Sam stammered. “Dean—“

“Sam, shut up.” Dean blurted out. “You’re not stupid by any means of the word, and you are not selfish. Just tell me what happened?”

“Jess wants kids. She always has and today she told me she wanted trying and I said no.”

“Sammy, you have always wanted kids. What happened that you said that?” Dean smirked.

“I panicked. We have never really talked about it. She told me she’s gonna stop taking birth control and we don’t have to use condoms anymore and it just came out.”

Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Do you want to have kids…start a family with Jess?”

Sam nodded. “I do, Dean. I really do. I love her to death and I want to have as many kids as she wants with her.”

“Tell her that.” Dean smiled. “She doesn’t hate you. I know that much. Tell her that you panicked. You weren’t ready for something like that and had to think for a little while. Tell her what you just told me.”

“Can I stay here for the night?”

“Nope, Sammy. You’re not avoiding this. Do it while it’s fresh on your mind.” Dean stood and pulled Sam to his feet. “You’re going to regret it if you don’t go now.”

“You’re right.” Sam nodded. “Thanks Dean. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, little brother.” Dean smile and shut the door when Sam left.

_**& ^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%** _

Cas has come to the conclusion that when it comes to desperation and public outings Dean regresses to a young child. He thought it was really cute and wanted to see more of that. Cas wanted Dean wear a diaper more and not have to be told to go in the diaper. He was going to make it happen one way or another.

“Cas…” Dean moaned.

“Can we just go back home. Please?” Dean shifted from one foot to the other.

“Now why would we do that?” Cas said walking away from Dean down the aisle. “We have to find Jess a baby shower present.”

Dean whimpered. “Cas, please, can we go home? The baby shower is Saturday. We still have time.”

“I’m not buying what you’re selling, Dean. Come on.” Cas pushed the cart. After about 45 minutes CAs looked over to Dean. He was biting his lip and bending forward slightly. “How are you feeling big boy?”

Dean glared at his boyfriend. “Cas, I gotta pee.”

Cas smiled and walked down another aisle. His plan was to ignore Dean’s whines and whimpers and drag the shopping trip as long as possible. “Should we get gender neutral colors or one blue and one pink?”

Dean was silent. Cas smiled in hopes that Dean had broken, but he turned to look at Dean and the taller man was not paying attention. He was crouched down acting like he was looking at the bottom shelf of baby clothes when really he was holding his crotch, praying he was going to burst.

“Dean?” Cas repeated. “Neutral or gender specific?”

Dean looked over to Cas. “Can we please go home?”

“Gender specific it is then. They can have a gay baby or a tomboy baby.” Cas smirked. “Come on we have to get a few other things.”

Dean groaned. “Cas, I gotta go.”

“We need to get another set of bed sheets, air freshener, and I wanna get a new DVD.” Cas walked down an aisle.

Cas on purposely looked through all the bed sheet thoroughly three times wasting about half an hour, and an extra 15 find the right air freshener. By the time they got to the DVD’s Dean was bouncing lightly from one foot to another.

Cas walked through all the DVD’s once before Dean pulled his arm. “Cas…”

“Dean, we will leave when we get everything.” Cas answered.

Dean was close to tears. “I can hold it any longer. It’s starting to hurt.”

Cas cupped Dean’s jaw. “Dean, if it hurts you need to go, you might harm yourself by holding it. Just let go, baby. That’s what the diaper if for. We know if won’t leak because you went this morning.”

Dean shook his head. “Can we go home?”

“Listen to me, if it hurt you could be hurting yourself. Relax, baby.” Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean’s cheek. “That’s the whole reason we came out here. So you could do it in public.”

Dean bit his lips and whimpered.

“You wanna keep walking?” Dean nodded Cas kept walking and stopped a section of movies. Dean walked over to him still holding himself. He waited for a moment and then he heard Dean breath in a sharp intake of air. “You ok?”

“Mhm.” Dean manages to say. Cas smiles and crouches down to the bottom shelf and listens closely, as Dean stayed standing, and listened to the very softly hissing at urine filling the diaper. Dean stepped away when he was finished and Cas grabbed a movie.

“Doe this movie seem ok?” Cas looked at the case.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Yes, the first season of The Big Bang Theory does seem good.”

“Shut up. Now, you go head to the car while I check out.”

“Thank God.” Dean sighed.

Cas laughed. “You seem extremely happy to be going home?”

“Hell yeah, because when we get home I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t see straight.”

_**^ &%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

Cas unlocked the door and they walked into the small apartment. Right as the door shut Cas slams Dean into the wall and forcing their lips together. Within seconds Cas is fiddling with Dean’s belt and dropping his jeans down to his ankles.

Dean quickly pulled them off. Not many people would realize that Cas was actually very strong. He effortlessly lifted Dean into his arms and guided them to the bedroom. He practice all but threw Dean onto the mattress. He ripped off the soiled diaper and tossed it in the trash. He crawled into bed and straddled the half-naked man.

He pulled Dean’s hair forcing him to tilt his head back. Cas not so gently kissed Dean’s jawline. He made his way down Dean’s chest until he reach a nipple. Dean reached up and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. “No touching.”

Dean’s pupils were blown and his breathing was rapid. Cas slowly got off Dean and began to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. Dean whimpered. “Cas please…”

“Don’t make a sound.” Cas grinned, knowing that Dean loved making happy noises. Dean and Cas would often switch from top to bottom. Normally whenever they had a public outing or Dean’s turn Cas would top…and vice versa.

Dean watched fitfully as Cas dropped his pants and boxers and straddled him again. Cas grabbed the lube and spread it across his finger and jammed them roughly into Dean’s entrance making him gasp. Cas wasn’t trying ot hurt Dean a lot, he was just trying to surprise him by giving him no time to think. He easily slipped a second and third finger in and scissored him until he was spread open enough and he lubed his throbbing organ and guided it inside.

“God, Dean, you’re beautiful.” Cas smiled. Dean bit his lip and gripped the sheets. “I love it when you have so many restrictions and don’t know what to do.”

Cas thrusted harder and harder as his climax grew closer. He slammed roughly into Dean. He gasped and came on his stomach and all over Cas’s chest. Cas seductively grinned and came hard inside Dean.

Dean panted and stared at Cas. “That was amazing, Cas.”

“I love you so much, Dean.” Cas panted flopping beside his lover.

“I love you too.”

They sat in silence then they both shot up. They pointed at each other with their mouth wide open. “You said—“ They said in unison.

Dean started the stammering first. “You said—“

“I did.”

“I said—“

“You did.” Cas lowered his hand. “You mean it?”

“I do.” Dean lowered his. “You mean it?”

“I do.”

Dean smiled. “You may now kiss the bride?”

Cas chuckled. “I hope you know you just called yourself a girl.”

“I just got fucked, I’ll take it this time.” Dean smiled. “I love you, Castiel Novak.”

“Same…” Cas smiled.

Dean punched his arm. “Asshole.”

“I love you, too, Dean Winchester.”

_******* _


	6. Sexy--..Sick Day

He woke that morning before Dean. He was warm and cozy, with Dean laying on his chest and an arm draped over Cas’s torso. He had a legs wrapped around both of Cas’s legs. It was a uncommon day. It was a day Dean and Cas both had off. It was also a cold morning in the middle of February. They do say the feeling cold makes you need to pee.

Well, Cas had to pee. The bathroom was so far away. He was too warm. Dean was practically lay on him and not getting off anytime soon. That was just putting more pressure on his full bladder. “Dammit…” he whispered to himself. He was going to bite the bullet and get up.

He started to get up, but realized that Dean was hooked onto him and he wasn’t letting go. He tried waking Dean up but Dean just nuzzled down harder into Cas’s chest putting even more pressure on Cas’s aching bladder.

It’s not like they didn’t do this normally. Cas squirmed a little bit. He tried to pry Dean off of him, but he wasn’t budging. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it all go. He felt it run over his leg and puddle underneath him. There was nothing sexual about this. This was just a case of trapped in the grasp of boyfriend and had to pee.

By the time he finished Dean was starting to wake. “Cas?” Dean mumbled lifting his head sleepily.

“You are hard to wake up and move.” Cas smiled.

Dean blinked tiredly “Sorry…” He mumbled with his voice thick of sleep. “’ets get changed an’ go ‘ac t’ bed.” He stumbled out of bed and into new clothes after he took ad wet washcloth and wiped the side of his leg down.

Cas was confused. Normally, no matter how early it was Dean was still his bubbly, sarcastic doof that he has come to know and love, but right then Dean was acting strange. “You ok, babe?”

“Mhm…” Dean hummed and trudged into the other bedroom. They would clean the bed up a little later.

Cas looked at the clock. _‘7:30’_. It wasn’t too early and Cas was tired anymore. “Dean, I’m going to go take a shower. Wanna join?” He heard silence from the other bedroom. “I’ll clean the bed off later. The shower’s going to be lonely without you.”

_**& ^%$%^&*^%$#%^&*** _

After he was well groomed and the bed was cleaned, Cas still hadn’t heard anything from Dean. He walked into the bedroom Dean headed off too. “Dean? You ok?” Dean was curled up in a ball on top of the bed. He looked pale and sweaty and in a fitful slumber.

Cas felt sorry for the guy. Dean probably felt fine sleeping until he had woken him up by peeing on him. Cas grabbed a blanket and draped it loosely over the man so he could easily escape if he got to hot. He ran his hands through Dean sweaty hair and kissed him on the forehead.

He walked out of the room and grabbed a book he had been meaning to read. He sat down at the couch and stuck his nose in the book and got lost.

He hadn’t realized how long he had been reading until he heard someone fumbled around in another room. He glanced at his book and realized he was over half way done with it and two hours had past. He stood and listened to the noise. It was then that he knew what was going on.

He walked out of the living area and with the door wide open was Dean in the bathroom with his head in the toilet. He had white knuckles gripped around the porcelain bowl. Cas walked over to him and rubbed his back. Once he was done retching Dean placed his face against eh cool seat of the toilet and closed his eyes. “Cas…” He moaned.

“I’m right here, baby.” Cas rubbed a few more circles into Dean’s back.

Dean’s mouth opened a little and a glob of saliva fall off his lip and he began to gag and retch into the bowl again. Dean let out a pitiful groan in between gags. Cas stood for a moment and grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. He walked back into the bathroom to find Dean curled up on the floor.

He sat down and placed the glass carefully beside him. He pull Dean up right so he mostly leaned on Cas’s shoulder. He then took the glass and brought it to Deans lip. Dean groaned and weakily tried to move his head. “Cas…can’t ke’p ‘t d’wn…”

“I don’t care, you’re going to tear up your throat. At least you will be throwing up and not just dry heaving.” Cas tilted the glass and slowly let the water trickle into Dean’s mouth.

Dean took a shaky breath. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Can you stand?”

Dean whimpered. “Cas…”

Cas helped Dean to his feet and Dean shakily did his business. “How about until you feel better, I put you into some diapers?”

“’M not a b’by…” Dean mumbled as Cas guided him back into the bedroom that had been previously peed on, but now freshly clean.

“It’s just so you don’t have to get up. We got’em so why not use’em.”

“Tell no one?” Dean questioned.

“I’ll tell no one.”

_**& *^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#** _

Cas kept his ears out for Dean. Every half hour or so he would check up on him. Around lunch he fixed himself something then laid out a few things that settle a stomach. He placed them on a tray and walked into the bedroom. Dean had his face in a pillow and curled up in a tight ball.

“Dean? I got you some food that might help your stomach.”

“Mmmmm.” Dean moaned.

“Come on, baby, you have to eat.” Cas sat down on the bed. Dean slowly sat up and looked at the saltine crackers and what looked like ginger ale. He glanced up at Cas pitifully. “If you throw up then you’ll at least be throwing something up.”

“Thanks.” Dean rasped. He took a saltine and nibbled on it.

“It’s nothing really, if you’re up for it, for supper I’ll fix you something a little more filling.” CAs smiled.

“No…thanks for taking care of me. No one has ever done that.” Cas blushed and smirked at the facts that Dean is saying this in a fever haze. He probably won’t remember he said these things.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.” Dean moaned. “It’s like my stomach and head have turned against me.”

“Have you had any diarrhea?” Cas asked softly checking all the boxes in his head.

Dean softly shook a no. “But…” He look down into his lap.

“But what?” Cas was slightly confused.

“I woke up and had to pee really bad…the headaches had just started and I couldn’t force myself up…”

“You went in the diaper?” Dean nodded. “That’s fine. This is exactly why we did it.”

Cas helped Dean into a new diaper just in case and got Dean back in bed. Cas placed his hand on Dean’s forehead. Before he could say anything Dean spoke. “Sorry I messed up our sexy morning wake up.”

Cas smiled and ran the pads of his fingertips down Dean jawline. “There’s nothing to feel sorry for. You are sick. We will have other sext mornings.”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean mumbled half awake at this point.

“You get some sleep. We’ll see if you can handle for food around dinnertime.” Cas stood. “I love you, too, Dean.”

“Can you lay with me?” Dean asked like a small child would.

“Of course I will.” Cas smiled stepping into the bed and spooning up against the fever hot Dean. Dean mumbled something incoherent before he drifted asleep in Cas’s arms.

_Maybe he’ll call Sam and get dirt on how to treat a sick Dean._

**_***_ **


	7. You're Under My Control Today

This was probably Cas best idea yet. Dean was back to his healthy self and he could deploy his master plan.

Cas had been up for about an hour and they both didn’t have to work today or tomorrow. Cas walked into the bedroom where Dean was waking up. He was sitting up in the bed in nothing but his boxers. “Good morning, Cas.” Dean smiled.

“Morning, Babe.” Cas smiled. “How bad do you have to go?”

“I haven’t taken my morning pee yet, so a good bit. Could still hold it for a while. You want me hold it?”

“I do want you to hold it. You’re under my control today.” Cas smiled and pulled out hand cuffs. “Come with me.”

“Do I need me boxers?” Dean asked as he got out of bed.

“For right now yes.” Cas walked into the living room. “Right here, sit.” Cas aid pointing to the mantle.

Dean obeyed and sat with his back against the mantle. Cas cuffed his hands above his head and walked away for a moment to return with a glass of water. “So you’re gonna cuff me up and force me to drink water?”

“It forces you to use your bladder muscle only.” Cas said as he set the glass down and pulled something from out of Dean’s eye sight. Cas pulled Dean’s legs apart, but not too far that it was painful. He then duct taped Dean’s legs down to the floor tightly to ensure they weren’t able to move, but not before taking off Dean’s boxers. “This is all day, you’re not moving from this spot.”

Dean’s breath hitched. “All day?”

“Now, drink up.” Cas held the glass to Dean’s lips and he took a few swigs until Cas pulled away. He let Dean breathe for a moment before forcing Dean to finish the glass. “I’ll be in 15 minutes for your next drink.”

“I’ll be right here.” Dean tried to crack a joke.

_**& ^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&*()** _

6 drinks later Dean was squirming as much as he could. “Cas, I gotta go…I gotta go bad.”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.”

Dean whimpered. “I don’t know if I can last 15 minutes.”

“You’re only been holding it for an hour and a half.” Cas informed.

“But you’ve been forcing me to drink a glass every 15 minutes. I’m about to exploded.” Dean whimpered. He pulled on his cuffed and tightened his bladder muscles as much as he could. He could felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. “Cas….”

“14 more minutes.” Cas hummed as he reentered the room with glass of what looked like pomegranate juice…good for the bladder beverage. Cas turned on the TV and found a station that was talking about the ocean and the constant sound of the ocean. Dean felt a dribble trickle out of his dick after 5 minutes of ocean noises. “9 more minutes, Dean.”

Six minutes later there was a medium sized puddle in between Dean’s legs from every 30 or so seconds a small trickle dribbled out. Each times the trickle was a little long and Dean was a few seconds away from losing it all. “Cas, can you put me in a diaper or something…I-I don’t want to mess up the floor.”

“Then how will I know you have gone.” Cas stood. “I have been watching your dribble on the floor for the past 7 minutes.”

“Please, Cas….” Dean whimpered as another leak trickled out.

Cas abruptly walked out of the room for a moment. Dean squirmed and yet another dribble dripped out. Cas came back with something unexpected. “I have the solution or a compromise for us.” He held out a pair of plastic pants.

“How are you going to get them on?” Dean whimpered so close to losing everything in his bladder.

“I would have to undo your legs, but I can’t do that with your full bladder, can I. So we would have to solve that problem.”

“Please, Cas, undo the legs now as slip on the pants, wipe up the puddle. I’ll obey, please.” Dean begged.

“Fine.” Cas undid the tape on Dean’s ankles and Dean instantly slammed them together to help hold his bladder. Cas slowly clean the floor and pulled on the plastic pants on Dean’s lower half. “Alright spread’em, you’re getting taped back down.”

Dean whimpered as he spread his legs. He managed to hold his bladder the hold time Cas retaped his legs down. Cas walked over to the table and grabbed the glass of pomegranate juice. “Drink.”

Dean swallowed as much as he could and couldn’t drink anymore. He was full. Cas forced his jaw opened and poured the beverage in his mouth until he swallowed. Tears bubbled into his eyes. He could feel pee slowly trickle into his plastic pants every time Cas had to force Dean to swallow. Once the glass was finished Cas set it down and stood. “15 minutes.”

Dean groaned and let his head rest against the wall. Every few seconds a wave of desperation would crash into him forcing a spurt out. He choked out a whimper every time. Dean pulled on the cuffs and squirmed under the duct tape. He looked down at his belly and saw the very prominent bulge of his bladder. He let out a shaky breath and groaned as another spurt shot out.

Cas walked back into the room with his phone and a glass of orange juice. He set the glass down and walked back in the kitchen then came back with an empty glass. He watched Cas set the glass on the coffee table and unzip the fly of his pants and go in the glass. The hiss of the yellow urine filling the glass was loud. Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes. He tried to think of something else, but the sound was too there. He cracked open an eye as Cas finished and the stream died down. Cas played with his phone and found a soundtrack of water noises and that was sending Dean over the edge. “10 more minutes.”

“Cas, stop, please.” Dean begged. He whimpered. He pulled on his cuff again. Soon he heard the loud hiss of piss rushing out and realized that it was him. He couldn’t control it. His bladder literally gave out. He bit his lips and moaned in relief. He was literally having an accident. It kept going for 2 minutes before tapering off. The plastic pants were completely full and leaked a lot. Dean looked up at Cas who watched the whole thing. Dean’s cheeks were tear stained and his breathing was shaky. “It—It was an accident.”

“I know, Dean. Your bladder had enough.” Cas nodded. “I’ll clean you up and put you in a diaper, babe. You’re bladder is going to be very weak for a while.”

Dean nodded and noticed that Cas didn’t unlock the cuffs. “Aren’t…aren’t you going to unlock me.”

“No.” Cas simply replied as he carefully slid off the plastic pants without spill much of the liquid. He laid it into a bowl and cleaned the excess urine from the ground and towel dried Dean’s dick and lower half off and wrapped him in a diaper and smiled. “I said all day, and I mean all day. It’s only a little after noon.”

“You-You said m-my bladder was gonna be weak…doesn’t t-that mean you’re gonna let me go.” Dean stuttered.

“The only difference from now and then is that I’m only gonna give you a glass every hour and your legs are free to move around. You’re still not moving from this spot.”

“Cas, please, I’m going stir crazy. I need to move around.” Dean panicked.

“Take a deep breath and settle down, Dean.” Cas pressed a finger to Dean’s lips. “You’re going to be fine. The hard part is over. Be a good boy, and do as I say.”

Dean blinked away tears and nodded. “Yes…yes sir.”

“Good boy.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s temple. “Are you hungry?”

Dean nodded and relaxed against the wall. He looked around the room and stayed quiet. He pulled on his restraints and stretched his legs out. He arched his back and heard a pop. He opened his mouth to speak but then close it again, only to reopen it. “C-Cas…”

“Yes?” Cas answered without missing a beat from the kitchen.

“Can…Can I…please…have a back rest?” Dean hesitated.

Cas reentered the room and smiled. “Is your back stiff?” Dean nodded and Cas grabbed a pillow from the couch. “Why didn’t you say sooner, babe? I don’t want you uncomfortable.” Dean nodded and stayed quiet. Cas noticed Dean quietness. “Dean, this isn’t a punishment. I’m just testing your limits and seeing how far you will go.”

“I can’t go much further, Cas.” Dean choked out feeling that knot in his throat as a tear fell down his face.

“I’m sorry, baby, the hard part is really over. You can do whatever you like to me whenever you like cause it will be your turn.” Cas wiped Dean’s tears. “Today you’re mine.”

Dean nodded. “I’m yours.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*(** _

It was late when Cas decided Dean had had enough. Cas had changed Dean’s diaper three times that day. Each time Dean’s bladder was getting back to normal. He was going to force Dean to wear a diaper that night to bed and most of that next morning.

He walked into the living room to find Dean asleep sitting up with his head hanging down with a glob of drool hanging off his lip. Cas crouched down and tapped Dean on the shoulder. “Dean?”

Dean mumbled gibberish and blinked up at Cas. “Cas?”

“Do you have to go?” Cas asked hoping his bladder has gotten control back.

Dean nodded. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Only if your diaper is dry?” Cas remarked.

“It’s dry this time, I promise.” Dean nodded. Cas felt the diaper and slipped his fingers inside and felt the cool dampness of an accident in a diaper.

“Dean, you lied to me.” Cas scolded. “You’re not getting out of these diapers until your diaper is dry when I check it.”

“Please, let me out of the cuffs.” Dean begged.

“Go in your diaper and I’ll change you and then uncuff you and we can go to bed.” Cas nodded. Dean blushed and started going in his diaper. Cas listened the urine fill the diaper. It was a decent amount which was a good sign. “Good boy.” Cas praised.

Cas change his boyfriends diaper and unlocked the cuffs, freeing Dean’s wrist. Dena slowly stood on shaky legs and they walked into the bedroom. Dean laid down and Cas curled up around him.

Dean woke up with a wet diaper, his bladder was still getting back to normal. It took three full days for Dean to get back to normal. It was two week until they did anything wetting related. Cas was the official Dominant one, but Dean knew how to control Cas.

Dean was going to push Cas’s limits this time. He was going to push him to the very edge.

_******* _


	8. You Got Revenge, We Are Even.

Dean smiled as he watched Cas squirm. It was utter torture for Cas. For the whole time Dean’s bladder was healing and it took him 2 weeks to figure out a plan to get Cas a taste of his own medicine.

“Dean, please. I have to go.” Cas begged.

Dean smiled. “That’s good.”

Cas was cuffed with his arms behind his back wrapped around the leg of the bed. He was sitting on his ass with his knees bent on either side of him. Dean wanted Cas to fall apart and have no control over his bladder, but didn’t want Cas to go through what Dean did for those three days. That morning Dean straddled Cas into tying him up and inserting a catheter and screwed on a cap so the pee wasn’t going anywhere. For Cas that meant he would feel as if he was going but giving no relief.

“Dean, I need to go!” Cas moaned.

“I heard you, now drink.” Dean held the glass to Cas’s lips.

“No more, please! Let me go. I’ll do anything. Please, I need to pee.” Cas begged. “Please, let me go to the bathroom.”

“Ok, fine.” Dean uncuffed Cas and lead him to the bathroom.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Cas repeated right before Dean stopped and cuffed Cas to the toilet paper holder, unable to stand, facing the toilet. “Dean, no, please, let me go!”

Dean laughed. “I let you go to the bathroom, silly boy.”

“Let me pee, Dean.” Cas panted. He was near tear. “Please, please!”

Dean crouched down and touched the tip of the catheter stick out of Cas’s dick. He turned the cap a tad and a drip of pee came out. He waited and another fell out. “There you go.”

Cas whimpered. “Dean…”

“You wanted to pee so I’m letting you pee.” Dean smirked.

“Dean…” Cas let a tear fall down his face. “I have to pee, really, really bad.”

“So did I, 2 weeks ago. You just left me tied up. I lost all control of my bladder for three days. You said I could anything to you when it was my turn. Well, this qualifies as any.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear.

“Dean, this is torture.” Cas bit his lip.

“No, what’s torture is cleaning this up.” Dean smirked.

Cas whimpered. “Please, let me go.”

“I don’t understand your mind, Cas. You did this to me.” Dean gritted his teeth.

“I’m sorry.” Cas sobbed. “I’m sorry.” Cas hung his head in shame. He watched he urine slowly dripped out of the tip of the catheter and formed a growing puddle between his knees. “I’m sorr—sorry.”

“I’ll be back in an hour, so you can think and have privacy while you go to the bathroom.” Dean walked away.

“No, wait, Dean, please, don’t leave me. Uncuff me, take the catheter take. I have to pee, bad.” Cas panicked. “No, Dean, I have—I have to pee, please!”

_*** &^%$^&*(&^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

He had never heard Cas broke down this badly. This was more than desperation. He was breaking down. Every few minutes Cas would call out for Dean and beg to let him finished in the toilet. Soon Dean sat by the bathroom door and listened to Cas sob and whimper. Dean looked at his watch and it had been over an hour since he cuffed Cas in front of the toilet.

He stood from his spot and walked into the bathroom. Dean put his hands in his pockets. Cas whipped his head over to the door. He sniffed and panted. Tears fell down his face. He looked down at he was surrounded by a puddle of urine, but the drips kept going and by the shifting and bouncing Cas was doing, he wasn’t nearly done. “Dean, I’m sorry, I’ll clean the mess. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done what I did to you, that was going too far. I won’t do that anymore. Please, just let me go.”

Dean pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked one of Cas arms then quickly pulled both arms behind his back and cuffing them together. There they both stood in a puddle of Cas’s piss with Cas dripping from his cock still. Cas took a step towards the toilet and Dean gripped Cas’s dick and un screwed the cap and a stream poured out and Cas’s hummed in pleasure of relief.

In a matter of seconds the stream piddled down to nothing and Dean slowly and carefully pulled out the catheter. He kissed the top of Cas’s shoulder and left his lips on his boyfriend’s clammy skin. He listened to Cas’s heavy breathing and felt his head tilted back on Dean’s shoulder. Dean placed his hands on Cas’s bare hips. “I’m sorry I put you through that.” Dean regretted torturing his lover. “I love you.”

“I deserved it.” Cas mumbled.

“I just wanted revenge.” Dean placed his lips on Cas’s shoulder again. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you, Dean.” Cas hummed. “You got revenge. We are even.”

Dean uncuffed Cas and turned on the shower. “Go take a shower, I’ll start supper.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

Dean stood by the stove stirring pasta, half zoned out. He felt really bad for doing that to Cas. He couldn’t shake that feeling. He strained the noodles and placed two empty plates on the table. Dean propped against the counter and complete zoned out. He was completely miserable. He felt that he betrayed his lover. He was starting to act like his Dad. Tears started to build up in his eyes.

He didn’t even notice Cas entered the room. “No, no, no, Dean. We are not going to have any of that. Biting your nails are not good for you. What’s gotten you upset?” Cas took Dean’s hands. “If it’s about what just happened, enough with the tears. It’s over and done with. It’s water under the bridge.”

Dean blinked a tear fell down his face. “I hurt you, today, Cas. I pushed you past your limit. I was starting to act like my Dad…”

Dean received a hard smack to the face. It was a complete shock. The smack was hard enough to take Dean’s breath away. He rubbed his cheek and blinked at Cas with his mouth open. Cas looked angry. He pointed a finger at Dean. “Don’t you ever say something like that about yourself again. You are nothing like your father. You will never be anything like your father. I don’t ever want to hear that ever again.”

Dean nodded and wiped away the tears tracks on his cheeks. Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and kissed him gently. “Thank you, Cas. I needed to hear that.”

“I love you, Dean.” Cas answered in response.

“I love you, too.” Dean smiled softly. “Can we eat now?”

_******* _


	9. Temper Tantrums

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked as they slipped into bed letting Cas wrap an arm around him.

“I’m saying maybe doing some age play.” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “Since it’s your turn to wet, how about we have a little fun. I’d be the Daddy and you’d be the baby. Potty training, a few accidents, pulls up during naptime, bedwetting accidents. We’d make a day of it, you’d have to tell me when you had to potty, of course you will have to hold it and only tell me when you are about to burst, you aren’t actually going to make it to the bathroom at all.”

“Why would I be the baby?” Dean laced his fingers with Cas’s.

Cas smirked. “It’s your turn. I get to choose what we do and who you’d be.”

“Fine, are we going to do this tomorrow?” Dean asked closing his eyes.

“Friday and Saturday we both have off, so then.” Cas informed. “Gives me time to restock or diaper drawer.”

“Do I have to act like a baby?” Dean frowned in disapproval.

“No, it would be a loose translation of the age play. Basically it would start out with you in big boy pants and then or hold it for a while then inform me that you have to potty, since we have the lock on the toilet seat and I will lock the bathroom door that it will give me some teasing time and you can choose when to have that accident and then I’d put you in a pull up and after lunch would be your nap when you have another accident in the pull up, maybe make it leak. I’d put you in a diaper for the rest of the day, where you’d peepee in the diaper more than once with a full bladder.”

“You really thought about this, haven’t you.” Dean laughed.

“What can I say? I like see you in diapers and wanting to go to the potty.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder. “Just like I know you like me having genuine or forced accidents in my pants.”

“I think it will be fun.” Dean hummed.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^** _

Dean sat upright on the couch rocking back and forth with his hands holding his crotch. He bit his lip and looked at Cas who was sitting right beside him. He was actually nervous that he won’t make to the bathroom. “Cas…”

Cas looked over to his lover. “Yes?”

Dean bit his lip again. “Um, I have…I have to go potty…bad.”

“Come on, let’s get you to the potty.” Cas stood and walking towards the bathroom door. Dean stood and hit with a wave of desperation. A moan escaped his lips. He clenched his legs together and kept his hand glued to his crotch. He walked slowly to the door and Cas fumbled with the lock. Dean bounced up and down beside Cas as a stream slowly started without his fully permission. He gave a faint smile and then a gasp. “Hold on, Dean.”

“Cas, it’s—it’s…” Dean let go and it quickly spread and streamed out of his boxer briefs and onto the floor. As he finished he looked up at Cas and smiled. “Oops.”

Cas smiled. “Go wash off, I’ll clean the mess then change you into a diaper. We can have lunch then a nap.”

_*** &^%$^&*(&^%$^&*(&^%** _

Cas had forced Dean to drink over 8oz. of water before sending him to bed, he had already drank three glass of water during lunch. He fell asleep for two and a half hours bursting for a pee. He sat up and touched his stomach and felt his rock hard bladder. Dean looked at the door of the bedroom. Cas would be mad if he didn’t follow through with the age play. Well, not so much mad, but he would be upset. Dean knew how much Cas loved Dean in diapers

Dean moved his legs that his feet were on either side of him. He felt a wave of desperation hit him worse than he had had earlier that day before his “accident”. He just couldn’t get himself to go in the diaper. He wrapped his arms around his torso and moaned. All he had to do was relax and he would go in the diaper, but everything in his mind told him that he was an adult, that peed in the toilet.

He knew he loved the feeling the diaper feeling with his warm piss, but getting to that point was the hard part for him. He knew that Cas really loved getting Dean to that point. He would always say that it’s like he regresses to a young child when in urgency.

Dean got on his knees and bounced on his heels holding his crotch biting his lip. Cas had strictly told him that he could only use phrases such as pee-pee or potty. Well, he had to pee-pee real bad. He felt tears building up in his eyes with desperation. He looked at the door again. He moaned and bit his lip. “Cas…”

“Is someone awake?” Cas answered and walked into the bedroom.

Dean whimpered. “Cas, I can’t do it. I—I have to…pee-pee.”

“Then go, baby. Just like we talked about.”

Dean shook his head and doubled over a bit and moaned. “Can I go to the potty, please?”

“I’ll be back in a little bit.” Cas began to close the door.

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “NO! Cas, I can’t! I can’t do this! I gotta potty!” Cas looked at Dean then closed the door and Dean heard the lock. “NO! CAS! Please, I have to pee-pee!” Dean began to sob and double over that his face hit the mattress. He closed his eyes and tear rolled out of them and drool and snot mixed on the bed. He didn’t know where this was coming from. He was having a legitimate temper tantrum. “CAS!” he screamed as a spurt came out. “PLEASE! I GOTTA POTTY!”

His bladder screamed and Dean gave in and let go. He heard the hiss of urine fill the diaper. There was a sense of relief as his bladder emptied, but he was not having any fun. He felt as if this was a true punishment. Feelings of guilt and sadness pegged him. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t in the correct mind set but he was getting legitimately upset over having that accident and now peeing in his diaper. He was starting to get scared at what Cas was going to say when he came in. He lowered his ass that was in the air and curled up in the bed with his full diaper. Maybe Cas was right, when he was put in this situation he regresses to a child. Dean wasn’t really thinking about that. All he was thinking about was Cas was going to punish him for peeing in his diaper, instead of the big boy potty. Why was he thinking like that. He stuck his thumb in his mouth as a form of comfort. He blinked as tears fell from his eyes. He sniffed and nervously waited for Cas to reappear.

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*** _

Cas didn’t know what to expect when he heard the screams and cries died down from the bedroom. He knew that Dean regressed to a young child when put in a position like this, but he had never had an actual temper tantrum. Dean had plenty of times when he would whine and pour and beg to go to the bathroom, but never to the point of sobbing and screaming.

Cas waited by the door of the bedroom for a good 45 minutes after Dean settled down before entering. He was really surprised to see Dean asleep on the bed with his thumb in his mouth, tears track stains on his cheek, a full diaper, and curled up in a ball on the bed.

He combed his fingers through Dean’s hair gently and kissed his temple. He felt sorry for what he did. He always hated it when he pushed Dean to tears when they did this kinda of stuff. Maybe the more Cas did this kind of stuff to Dean the more comfortable he got in the regressed mindset so, he plunged more and more into the state of a kid every time he was put in diapers. Cas gently flipped Dean onto his back and un did the diaper and decided to slip a new one on just in case.

He figured that Dean didn’t voluntarily fall asleep, he concluded that he cried himself to sleep, like a small child would do when throwing a temper tantrum they wouldn’t win. Dean’s thumb never left his mouth, but hung loose between his lips. Cas pushed him back onto his side and Dean un consciously curled back up. Cas draped a blanket over his boyfriend and kissed his forehead again. “We’ll talk in the morning. We need to set new boundaries.”

Dean snuggled down into the blanket and Cas decided he would sleep in the other bedroom tonight. They needed to be separated for one night. Cas was too hard on Dean. They should take a break from this. Just for a little while. They needed to work on their relationship then go back to their hobby.

**_***_ **


	10. Boundaries and Potties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome, you've gotta long chapter. New plans for Dean and Cas. I hope you in enjoy this mayhem

2 Months. They stopped their secret hobby for 2 months. Cas and Dean never got to talk about what happened that next day because by the time Cas woke up, Dean had gone out to see Sam. By the time Dena got back it was late an Cas had already got to bed and when they woke up Dean went into the bathroom and took a shower and was off to work.

IT was like that the whole 2 months, until one day Dean didn’t have to work and Cas got off early that Cas thought was the perfect time to have that little conversation. He entered the living room to find Dean on the couch with a beer in his hand. He was watching Dr. Sexy M.D with a look of contentment on his face. Cas sat down beside Dean. “You’re home early.” Dean spoke not looking away from the TV.

“Dean, we need to talk.” Cas got right to the point.

“When this is over.” Dean replied not taking his attention away from the show.

Cas huffed out a breath and took the remote and turn off the TV. “No, we need to talk now. This is important, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes turned his whole body to Cas. “What is it, Cas?”

“It’s been 2 months.” Cas started.

Dean nodded. “I know.”

“What has happened to us? Was our relationship based on our wetting sexual fantasies? Was the only we were together because we both liked wetting but didn’t want to be alone?” Cas asked. “I mean, after that night 2 months ago, we haven’t slept in the same bed, we’ve barely had a full conversation, let alone barely looked at each other.”

Dean played with his fingers. “When we first started this it was just us as friends pissing ourselves and having a great time. Then we started dating and our thing became a regular thing, which was awesome. We would wet ourselves and then have hardcore sex. It was great , I loved waking up already desperate and knowing that it was going to end with you sticking your rock hard dick in my ass. Then something changed in you. You started pushing me and the things we did. It became more about filling the fantasy then the love and passion and sex. Sure I was ok, with all of it, but I soon never got the sexual gratification. The last time was too much. It used to be that you knew when things were too much and did something to get me through it make me comfortable, but that last time. You let me suffer. I was panicking and freaking out. Same with the time you tied me up in the living room. There was no comfort; it was all doing your perfect fantasy.”

Cas nodded. “What should we do then?”

“You tell me when things are too much and I’ll tell you when things are too much. I have a say in what we do when it’s my turn to wet, and vice versa.”

“When need something like a safeword?” Cas asked.

“Exactly.” Dean nodded.

“We shold both have the same word to make it easy.”

“Poughkeepsie.” Dean looked up into Cas’s eyes, which were filled with confusion. “Me and Sam used to use that word as a phrase for to drop everything and run when Dad would come home drunk, or angry, or both.”

“Sounds like a good word.” Cas smiled. “Hope we don’t have to use it very often. I’m not going to push you to do anything you don’t wanna do, Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dean smiled and leaned in and Cas kissed him with a smile. “We need to set boundaries.”

“That was going to be my next point. Where do we want to start?” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“We both have to be in agreement with what we are doing. If one doesn’t like it, were not doing it.”

“Ok, now, once the safe word has been said, it’s over. Whoever’s turn it is allowed to make a mad dash to the bathroom?”

“Should we leave the pad lock?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “I mean there would be a chance there would be some sort of wetting there. A leak, a piddle, fumbling with the lock and accident there, can’t get belt off, zipper stuck, pee through pants on toilet…”

“If we’ve said the safeword, that means we don’t want to wet, though.” Cas informed.

“You and I both know that we want to wet but in that sort of situation is uncomfortable and you and you want to get out. Doesn’t mean you don’t want the nice warm feeling of pee spreading in your pants.” Dean smiled.

“Then we keep the pad lock on.” Cas nodded. “Public wettings.”

“No, this is just between you and me.”

“But you know I love you in diaper at the store.” Cas frowned.

“Diapers are a different story.” Dean nodded. “Depending on how desperate we…I am.”

“Ok, so you’ve had your morning pee, and you drink 8oz for breakfast and snack and lunch rolls around and I give you another 14oz for lunch then we go to the store to restock the pantry.”

“That’s 22 ounces. I would flood the diaper almost absolutely leakage. How about 8oz, breakfast and 4oz for lunch? That’s 12 ounces, that way we know that it won’t leak.”

“What about just diapers?”

“I’ll drink whatever you give and go when I’ll full and bursting or you tell me to go.” Dean smiled. “How about bondage?”

“We both like be unable to hold ourselves when desperate, but not for too long. I think that would be a time that we would use Poughkeepsie a lot. Legs shouldn’t be tied up or arms shouldn’t be tied up. One or the other.”

“When I or you start begging the other should start keeping a close eye on the other. The tied up one should let them know when they are about to lose control. If that person says “Stop, No, I have to pee or go to the bathroom, I can’t do this, those keyword should be the same as Poughkeepsie.”

Cas nodded. He felt nervous asking this, but he had too. They were setting boundaries and this was a unexpected thing that was a big issue. “What about when you get into that headspace with diaper and you regress. You threw a temper tantrum last time, the time before that you whined and pouted until you were near tears.”

“I know.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “I guess help me to the bathroom. You don’t have to take the diaper off or even lift the lid. Maybe just either unlock the toilet seat and sit me down or just plop me on the close lid.”

“What if we got a “training potty”?” Cas smiled.

Dean bit his lips. It was funny setting up boundaries because it really showed the differences of wetters the two men were. Dena was closer to the adult baby, wearing diapers and having a kinky things with being the baby in a sense and kinda liked the idea of a training potty. Whereas Cas was more of the adult accidents. The “I want to finished the rest of this movie and then I’ll pee.” Or the “I have to do this and this before I can take a break.” He lean more towards the messier type wettings. Dean liked diapers they were cleaner, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t let loose at full force not giving the fabric time to absorb and leak onto the floor on occasions.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Dean blushed.

“On days your don’t wear the diaper and we are just laying around I want you to only use the training potty, when we get it.” Cas smiled. “It would be a makeshift training potty, like a potty chiar so that it can handle your weight.”

“Even on days it’s not my turn.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“On days it’s your turn and you don’t wear a diaper you don’t make it to the potty chair or mess the potty or potty through your pants.” Cas seductively smile.

“Then how about for you, on days it’s not your turn you are only allowed to use the toilet three times that day.”

Cas blushed. “It seems like we are both doing something everyday. How about we ditch the turns and just go with the mood. Multiple wetting through the day; we both do it. How about this, if you’re not in your diaper you have to use the potty chair, you can’t use the toilet.”

“I’m banned from the toilet?”

“So the toilet will only be used three times a day for me, unless one of us says Poughkeepsie.” Cas nodded.

“Are those all the boundaries?” Dean stared at Cas, hoping for a yes.

“For right now, yes.” Cas nodded and stood.

Dean grabbed his lovers hand. “Can we go get that training potty now?”

“Why now? I was thinking about getting it tomorrow or sometime next week.” Cas looked down at Dean.

“I was hoping we were going to talk tonight and I was really horny so I drank a lot of beer, not enough to make me drunk, but it was enough to fill my bladder.” Dean pulled down the sweatpants he was wearing to reveal a diaper. “Can we go now?”

“Sure, baby.” Cas smiled and leaned down and cupped Dean jaw before taking Dean’s lips with his own.

_**& ^%$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*^%$#** _

“This for a grandma or grandpa?” The Cashier asked. Dean subtly bounced from foot to foot and looked over to Cas.

“Yeah, his dad is getting on in years. He’s been having trouble getting around so we thought that maybe getting him that, so he can get to it quickly so there’s no accidents. ” Cas smiled.

“That’s a good idea. My grandmother had one, by the end she was using a diaper more than the chair.”

“It all honesty, diaper are way more convenient. I mean with a diaper you can go whenever you want and wherever you want, but with the toilet it’s different.” Dean informed.

“That’s true. In my opinion, babies, or the elderly have it good.” She laughed. “Y’all have a great day.”

Cas laughed and they walked off. “Way to go with supporting your diaper kink, babe.”

“Hey, she thought I have an elderly father at home. She thinks we are around diapers and the almost, if not complete accidents all the time, so why not spread a little true and omit a few details. See, she was only half right. We are only around diapers.”

Cas laughed again. “You’re a weird one.” He wrapped an arm around Dean.

“But you love me, so come on. We need to get home.” Dean walked a little faster to the car.

“No public outing?”

“Not tonight, just public desperation.” Dean hoped into the passenger seat. “You’re driving.”

Cas slid into the driver’s seat. “You near the edge.”

“Nearing?” Dean smirked. “I’m 5 minutes away from starting to spurt.” Dean bounced his knee.

_*** &^%$^&*(&^%$#%^&*^%$** _

“Oh God.” Dean moaned as he walked around the living room.

“Another wave?”

“Yeah, it felt so good I almost lost control, babe.” Dean bit his lip.

Cas was sitting on the couch watching Dean pace in nothing but his diaper. “You can go whenever. I just wanna see it.”

“No, I hold it longer. Hand me a beer.” Dean stretched out a hand.

“Adding more fuel to the fire.”

“I have 25 ounces in here.” Dean pointed towards the swell of his bladder over his diaper. “My goal is drinking at least half of my six pack of beer.”

“That’s what 32 ounces.”

“That’s right.” Dean nodded opened the can. He chugged the can and tossed it to the side. Within five minutes Dean standing in one spot with his legs crossed and bouncing. He was taking deep breathes. He watched as Cas grew more and more comfortable. “Like the show?”

“Defintiely.” Cas unzipped his fly and whipped out his ached hard cock. “You don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Dean smiled. “Hand me another beer first.”

“That’s another 12 ounces. Do you think you can chug it?”

Cas handed the can to Dean. “I guess we’re gonna find out.”

It took him to chugs but he down the whole thing. “There’s no way I’m not going to seriously leak the diaper, Cas.” Dean grunted.

“Either go in the diaper or break in the new potty.” Cas smiled stroking his length.

“I don’t know, Cas. Where did you put it?” Dean whimpered at sudden extreme desperation.

“Kitchen, for right now, you know of a better place.” Cas pulled on his leaking dick. “Move it in here, so I can watch you break it in, unless you can make it.”

“I’m gonna make it. I just don’t know if it will be in the diaper, in the potty, or somewhere in between.” Dean rushed out of the room and ran back in dragging the chair. “Hand me another beer.”

“Can you do it? You look like you’re about to spring a leak.”

“5 more minutes. That’s all I need.” Dean hummed not facing the chair nor playing with the diaper. He could barely down the hold beer. Dean closed his eyes and hoped from foot to foot. His whole body was shaking in desperation.

Cas was aroused. He jerked off, repeating pulling his dick until he hit his climax and shot white strings of come onto his bare chest. He panted as he watched Dean moan as Cas shot his load.

“3 more minutes.” Dean whispered softly. His eye were watering from overwhelming need of release. He walked away from the chair. His plan was to wait until his bladder start to leak to take off the diaper and slowly walk over to the chair hoping he could make the trek to the toilet.

“Dean, this is torture. You’re going to have another legitimate accident again.” Cas watched Dean shift.

“That’s the point.”

“Dean, you’d do the same thing like last time and be stuck in diapers for 3 days. You hated not know you were going.”

“I didn’t hate it, I was just grumpy about the situation.” Dena pouted. Cas noticed the slight regression.

“Go to the potty, Dean.” Cas nodded towards the potty chair.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest lightly so it didn’t press on his bladder. “No, not yet.”

“Dean, go to the potty, please.” Cas wanted to get Dean out of this headspace.

“Maybe we should a pad lock on my potty just so it’s even for you and me.” Dean looked at Cas as if a light bulb went off. “Go get the other pad lock from the closest. Drill a hole in the lid like we did the other toilet, lock it and then I’ll go, once I unlock it.”

Cas sighed and quick did as Dean suggested. He snapped the pad lock in place and handed Dean the key. Dean fumbled with the lock, maybe bending over wasn’t fun for him. He got it off and looked at Cas. “Diaper or no diaper.”

“I don’t care, Dean.” Cas shrugged. “Either one is hot.”

Dean bit his lip and un did the tabs of the diaper and looked inside and felt the dampness, he hadn’t told Cas that he had been really leaking for the past few minutes. He was still a few steps away from the potty so as he removed the diaper the sudden chill of the cool air stunned his bladder and lt out a long spurt.

He took a few step and looked to Cas. “Standing or sitting?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Cas smiled looking down at little Dean. Dean looked down at the steady stream flowing out of his cock. Dean clenched his muscles as hard as he could and turned around and before he could sit he was peeing again. He pulled his dick into the toilet and completely relaxed. He looked at Cas who was flustered and red and leaking precome again. “I think you are going to be in a diaper for a little while, maybe even longer than last time.”

Dean fell limp in the potty chair as his stream finished and panting. “Worth it. Can we fuck now?”

***


	11. You'd Make A Great Dad

Cas was in a kinky mood. He hadn’t had any work in three days straight because of the weekend and he had Monday off which was great. Dean had been working overtime and on weekends at Bobby’s garage to rack up some extra cash. Dean had been really draining himself to gain enough extra cash, but he still kept going along with their thing.

He had been holding all day waiting for Dean to get home. Once Dena did get home he had to get some paper work done and then went straight into fixing supper. So Cas was getting desperate and Dean didn’t even know yet.

Cas walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist at stove. “How was work today, babe?”

“Tiring. After supper I’m gonna head to bed. Gotta wake up early in the morning. Working a double shift for Jo.”

“What’s up with Jo?”

“She’s sick, I think the flu got her pretty good. I told her to go home this morning.” Dean stirred the pasta.

“Hmmm…you make it pasta?”

“Yeah, it’s an easy thing to make.” Dean smiled. “What have you do today, other than look pretty?”

“Cleaned up the apartment a little bit, went out shopping for a little while, restock your diaper drawer, bought me some new underwear, widens our plethora of alcohol.” Cas pressed his aching bladder against Dean’s fine ass.

“You’re pulling me in pretty tight. You trying to make me feel a boner or something?” Dean grinned looking at Cas with the corner of his eyes.

“No, too desperate for a boner.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. “When I press myself against you your ass presses against my full bladder. I think I might leak…or burst.”

Dean cocked a smiled. He took Cas’s hand and placed them on the counter around him. Dean bought his arms around him and gripped Cas’s side and dug his finger into Cas’s bladder. He let a squeal and Dena saw Cas’s knuckles go white. Dean let go and set the pot off the burner for a moment and turned himself around and gripped Cas’s sides again and repeated with his thumbed.

He pulled Cas in so their bodies were touched, but kept a firm pressure on Cas’s bladder and then began massaging it, getting a whimper from Cas. “Oh Dean, it’s coming out.”

Dean felt Cas dribbles go to a stream and he felt the warmth again his legs that were right up against Cas’s. Dean hiss the hiss as Cas piss at full force in his pants. Dean brought his hand down to Cas’s crotch as he pissed and felt the warm wetness and it rolled through his fingers. He palmed Cas’s crotch until Cas’s bladder was empty. Dean touched Cas’s face with the piss laden hand and ran it through Cas’s hair. He leaned in and kissed Cas and began to palm Cas’s crotch again.

He kissed up and down Cas’s neck has he groped the soiled jeans. He could feel Cas’s raging hard on through the piss covered jeans and boxers. With both hand the undid Cas’s belt. “I’m sorry, Dean. I had an accident.”

“I’m gonna make everything better, baby.” Dean unzipped Cas’s fly and suck his hand down and pulled out his cock. “Keep your hand on the counter and down think about moving them.”

Cas bit his lip. Dean got down on his knees and kissed the tip of the cock. He kissed the base of Cas’s dick and down his shaft and licked the underside of the cock. His tongue did circles around the tip, send shivers down Cas’s spine. “So good, Dean.”

Dean hummed and slid the length into his mouth, not stopping until he bottom out. He bobbed a few times before almost pulling out, swirling his tongue around. Dean looked up at Cas, stilling mouthful of cock. He was out of it. Dean could feel precome sliding down his throat and filling his taste buds of salty flavor of his lover. Dean sped up and Cas reached his climaxed.

“Don’t stop, Dean. So close.” Cas moaned moving his hips, fucking Dean’s face. He white knuckled the counter and closed his eyes with his head down. “I’m gonna come.”

He came in long strings down Dean’s throat and he didn’t even gag. He swallowed and pulled out with a thin string of come on his lip and stood. Cas pinched Dean’s chin and kissed him passionately. He pulled away, but gently licked Dean’s lower lip.

Dean chuckled and touched his bottom lip. “What was that?”

“You had come on your lip.” Cas smiled.

Dean blushed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas kissed his again. “I’ll clean this up, while you finished supper.”

_**& *^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#@$%^&*(** _

Cas had just finished getting the last of the piss up and they both changed and Dean was plating their supper when there was a knock at the door. Dean turned to Cas. “I’ll get the door, you hide all our things.”

Cas nodded and Dean walked to the door. He opened up revealing Sam and infant in his arms with a tiny bow in its hair. “Sam?”

“Help me.”

“What?” Dean was wide eyed and confused as Sam walked in and placed the whimpering infant into his arms. “What’s going on, Sam?”

“She won’t stop crying. She’s not hungry, not wet. She’s warm, really warm.” Sam panicked.

Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy, Delilah’s is probably just a little sick. Why aren’t you at home?”

“I didn’t know what to do. Ever since Jess…” Sam mumbled into silence reference the recent house fire that took Jess’s life leaving Sam and single father with a two month old daughter, Delilah Grace.

“It’s ok, Sammy. I’m glad you came to me for help. I think I might still have that baby thermometer from when you were little.” Dean walked to the supply closet and with on hand dug around and found the thing. Delilah let out a little cry. “Aw, now, sweetheart, I know you probably don’t feel well. Uncle Dean is gonna see if we can get you better.”

Dean walked into the bedroom and tried to find petroleum jelly. He gently bounced Delilah in his arm and looked in the bathroom and found it. He set Delilah on the bed and popped the buttons open off the bottom of her onesie and gently took off the diaper. He lathered the thermometer in the jelly and with one hand lifted Delilah feet in the air while with the other hand insert the stick. After a few second he removed the thermometer and put the diaper back on the infant and snapped the buttons back and lifted her into his arms with a whimper.

“What is it?” Sam bit his nail.

“100 even.” Dean looked at it. “Stop biting your nails.”

“What should I do, Dean?”

“Baby Tylenol, schedule a doctor’s appointment, get her fever down, give her fluids.” Dean listed possible things.

Sam nodded. “I have some of that baby Tylenol with me.”

“That’s great.” Dean smiled as they walked into the kitchen where Cas was sitting at the table digging into the food.

“Were you eating supper?” Sam asked feeling guilty for butting in.

“About to, but it’s fine, Sam. She’s sick, you’re new at this. It’s fine.” Dean replied as he sat down and Sam poured a small dose. Once she was dose, Dean bounced her gently in his arm and ate his dinner. Ever since she took the medicine she gave a sour face a fussed for a few minutes while Dean nonchalantly ate as if it was nothing. Sam was squirmed in his seat thinking something was wrong with his daughter. Once Dean was done eating him gave his full attention to his niece. He held her with both arms and looked down at her, then at Sam and Cas. “I’m gonna go into the guess bedroom and rock her to sleep.”

“You have a rocking chair?”

“No, but I still have that portable crib so still haven’t come and gotten. You’re staying the night. You’re too frazzled to drive.” Dean walked out of the kitchen. “Shh, darling, I know you’re tired.”

He sat down on the bed and bounced her in a swaying motion. _‘Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart and then you can start to make it better…’_

He finished the song and she was out cold and her felt cooler. Dean smiled and set her in the crib and draped a old blanket of Sam’s he had over the infant. He walked into the kitchen to find it empty. He entered the living room where CAs was sitting on the couch and Sam in the recliner. “She asleep?”

“Yeah, and her fever is down.”

“Thank you so much, Dean. I know you and Cas were trying to have a peace evening, and I ruined that.” Sam felt guilty still.

“It’s no problem, man. Cas and I see each other every day. It’s not every day I see my brother and my niece. You were freaked, I’m glad you came to me instead of staying at home stressing her out and yourself out.”

“I’m going to head to bed. Thanks again, Dean. Good night.” Sam smiled.

Dean watched Sam leave the room and then sat down beside Cas. He noticed Cas had a smug look on his face. “What?”

“I heard you singing in there. “Hey Jude” by the Beatles. I thought you said you didn’t like that kind of music.” Cas smiled.

Dean blushed. “Delilah is a Winchester. My Mom used to sing Hey Jude, her favorite Beatles song, to me and Sam as a lullaby, when he had a bad dream or couldn’t go to sleep or were sick. After she died I sang it to Sam. I just want to pass the tradition down, and Delilah passed right out a few verses in.”

“That’s so sweet.” Cas turned his head to Dean. “You’d make a great dad.”

“Yeah, right.” Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“You would. The way you just went into action with Delilah was incredible. Sam has been a father for a few months now and been preparing to have her for months. You are never around babies and you knew exactly what to do. Sam told you even took her temperature, with an old time baby rectal thermometer and you didn’t without so much as whimper from her.” Cas repositioned himself so he faced Dean. He was blushing. “You’d be an awesome father, some day.”

“I wasn’t counting on having any kids, you know with our lifestyle.” Dean played Cas’s hands.

It dawned on Cas. “You’ve thought about us having kids together?” In retrospect Cas always thought this wasn’t going to last forever and one day they cut things off and start a family with different people and just be friends. It was sad, but that’s what Cas thought.

“Yeah…” Dean’s face turned darker red. “I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I never thought with our way of life that kids would be an option. I’m not even sure if I’m…if we’re ready for kids yet.”

“Oh God, no. We’re not ready to have kids just yet. I like the thought of have kids in the future.” Cas smiled.

“Let’s not think about that just yet. Let’s think about now. I mean you haven’t even proposed yet.” Dean smirked.

“Oh, I’m the one who has to propose?”

“Hell, yes. I take it up the ass and I am the sub to your dom and you think I’m going to propose?” Dean kissed Cas. “I like where we are right now. I don’t want to change anything just yet.”

“I love you Dean Winchester.” Cas beamed a goofy grin.

“I love you too, ya big goof.”

**_***_ **


	12. That's Messed Up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, guys. Basically this is just a filler, hope you enjoy the madness :D

Dean was up early that morning. He peeked into the guest bedroom and saw Sam passed out asleep and a squirming baby in the crib. He tip toed over to her and scooped her up out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. “Good Morning, Lila. I know you’re hungry, and I also so your Daddy put a formula in the fridge last night so all he had to do was warm it up for ya.”

She squirmed in his arms and let out a whimper.

“Let’s get you changed into a clean diaper and then I’ll feed you. Sound like a fair trade.” Dean tickled her tummy and sat her down on the couch and quickly changed her. He fed her and sat on the couch and dialed a number into his phone and held it up to his ear. “hey Bobby. I can’t make it into work today. Sam stayed the night at my apartment and Delilah is sick and Sam was freaking out so I’m keeping his head on straight and helping taking care of her. Great, yeah, I’ll be there first thing tomorrow.”

Delilah fell back asleep in Dean’s lap while Dean watched re-runs of Dr. Sexy MD. He drifted back to sleep until Cas woke up for work. He trudged into the living room dressed for the day at Gabriel’s coffee shop, Heaven Café.

“Dean?” Cas whispered. “Dean?”

Dean blinked and smiled. “Morning.”

“Why are you still here? You said you had to be at work early.”

“I called Bobby, not coming in today.” Dean nodded closing his eyes.

“I’m gone, I’ll be home later tonight.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead and walked off.

_**& ^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(** _

Delilah babbled in Dean’s arms as he walked around the kitchen fixing lunch. “Well, ya don’t say.” Dan remarked with an exaggerated smile. He just kept listen to her baby talk. He would look down at her and she’d be staring up at her smiling. Dean’s first thought was she probably farted and that’s why she was smiling. “Well, sweetheart, looks like you haven’t been letting Daddy sleep for a while.”

He set her down in her carseat and walked into the guest room. He peeked into the room and Sam wasn’t there. “Sam?” Dean called out.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam answered from Dean and Cas’s bedroom.

“What the Hell are you doing in my room?” Dean spoke as he opened the door to find Sam standing at a dresser with the drawer opened. It was the drawer that Cas keeps all of Dean’s diapers and supplies.

“I was looking for a pair of clean pants I keep over here in case I stay the night…Dean, why are there adult diaper in your bedroom?”

Dean blinked. “Why didn’t you just ask me to get you your pants?”

“Also why was there a pad lock on the toilet seat. I went to the bathroom last night and the damn things was locked, I about peed myself to get it unlocked.”

Dean walked away from Sam, scratching the back of his neck. “You don’t have a pad lock on your toilet?”

“Quit making jokes and avoiding this, Dean. What the hell is going on here?” Sam yelled grabbing one of the diaper and storming over to Dean. “Why are these in your room?”

“There’s….no good answer to give you, Sam.” Dean mumbled walking into the living room.

“Dean.” Sam sighed throwing the diaper on the couch and grabbing his brothers shoulders. “Tell me the God’s honest truth here. Are you and Cas into some weird kinky shit I should be worried about?”

“NO!” Dean scoffed not miss a beat. “Come on, Sam, stay classy.”

“Then why do you have diaper in your dresser drawers?”

Dean shook his head. “I got drunk…I mean plastered and went to bed and piss all over the bed and that really pissed Cas off so if and whenever I get drunk like that, Cas bargains me into a diaper so he doesn’t wake up wet from my piss.” Dean lied through his teeth.

Sam nodded. “That’s actually pretty smart.”

“Can we stop talking about that now?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you need any more of my help with Delilah? I’ve been spoiling her like any good uncle should do and her fever is down and she seems more livid.”

“No, I think I’m good. We’re just goin to head home and relax today, start fresh in the morning.” Sam’s face look half relieved and half something Dean could put his finger on. Sam got Delilah in his car and he turned to Dean stood a few feet away from the car. “Oh Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re lying to me. Tell me you’re not putting diapers on Cas. Look me straight in the eyes and say that.”

Dean widened his eyes. “I’m not putting diapers on Cas, Sam. That’s the God’s honest truth.”

“Then whose diaper are the—“ Sam’s sentence died as Dean felt the heat of embarrassment creep from his ear to his cheeks. “Dean…”

“I’m not telling you things that me and Cas do behind closed doors, Sam.” Dean shook his head.

“That’s messed up, Dean. I mean you’re an adult…”

“It’s not like I’m turning into a baby, Sam. What me and Cas do in the dark is our own personal business that you should know about, at all.”

“Dean…”

“Go home, Sammy.” Dean cut him off. “I’m not talking about that any more. Theirs isn’t any more I can explain to you.”

“Is that all you do?” Sam asked.

“Good bye, Sam.” Dean waved.

“We need to talk about this, Dean. What you and Cas do isn’t normal…it’s kinky and messed up.” Sam talked with his hands.

“No, what me and Cas do is romantic. We do a little dance…make a little love and get down tonight.” Dean joked, getting a bitch face from Sam. “Sam, if you wanna give advice to anyone…give it to the couple downstairs who have the dysfunctional relationship and I think one of them has a gay latino lover.”

“Dean…” Sam sighed.

“Goodbye, Sam.” Dean walked away and shut the door behind him without looking back.

**_***_ **


	13. Poughkeepsie

“Dean? You home?” Cas called when he set his stuff down on the kitchen table. He walked into the living room to find Dean asleep on the couch, upright with his head tilted back and holding the remote. “Dean, wake up…” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I’m not sleep, sir. I’m watching S’my.” Dean mumbled, obviously waking from a not so good dream. “Oh, Cas, sorry, how was work?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“It was good, quiet. Are Sam and Delilah gone?” Dean nodded. “Good, I have been holding since my break and I have to pee so bad. It’s making me so horny. I have been thinking of you all day.”

“Cas…”

Cas pulled Dean to his feet. Come on. Let’s go to the bedroom. I want to soak you with my pee and then fuck you into the mattress.”

“Cas…” Dean mumbled as Cas lifted him into his arms and slammed his lips against Dean’s. Cas threw him on the bed and straddled him. “Cas, stop…”

“I gotta pee, babe.” Cas kissed down Dean’s neck. “I’m horny for you. I need to mark my territory.”

“Cas, stop…don’t…” Den managed to say before Cas shot at full force piss into his pants. “Cas! Get off me! Stop!” Dean tried to squirm away. His clothes started to get wet as Cas kept going and holding Dean down.

“You’re mine now.” Cas started to unbuckle Dean’s belt.

“Cas, stop…” He tried to pulled Cas’s hand away. “Cas!”

Cas didn’t stop and tugged down Dean’s jeans. He placed a finger to Dean’s lips. “You’re such a chatty little thing today, baby. I’m gonna make you feel all good.”

“Poughkeepsie!” Dean shouted over Cas, but he didn’t even bat an eye. He just kept going and sticking his hand down Dean’s boxers. “You son of a bitch!”

“Oh, you’re a filthy little thing, today, babe.” Cas said before getting a punch to the mouth, knocking him off the bed. He blinked up at Dean covering his mouth. He let out a gasp and then another and breathed in a shaky intake of air and his eyes grew watery.

“What’s the point of a safeword if you’re not going to fucking listen, asshole.” Dean got up and stormed out and slammed the door behind him. He flopped down on the couch and laid down on his side and curled up. Out of a recent habit in distress he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Sucking his thumb, strangely, made him feeling as if everything going on around him was real, he was real, Cas was real, the couch was real. It’s a reinsurance that everythings’ going to be ok, and he calms down. The habit started that one night Cas made him cry himself to sleep and he put his thumb in his mouth. Ever since then, whenever he was stressed or exhausted his thumb made it’s way towards his face. He only did it when he was alone, like in his office, in the apartment; Cas didn’t even know it was becoming a regular thing.

Some things Dean wanted for himself, a thing he kept to himself. Thumbsucking was one of those things, until now.

Cas padded into the living room and stepped in front of the couch, shocking Dean forcing him to sit up and forget the thumb in his mouth. “Why the Hell did you punch? And Why the Hell are you sucking your thumb?”

“If you let me speak for one second, Cas, you would have known that Sam found our diaper stash and found out a little bit about our lifestyle. Sam might be sneaking up to us, we have to make what we do on occasions until this blows over. The whole thing freaked me out and I wasn’t in the mood and you forced me into something I didn’t want and you ignored my use of the safeword…so you got punched.” Dean yelled then slipped his thumb back between his lips, looking down at his feet.

“Sam found the diapers?” Cas dabbed his finger to his bottom lips when the crimson liquid pooled.

“Yeah, we have to be somewhat normal until we have convinced Sam that it’s not what he thinks.” Dean wiped his thumb off

Cas sat down beside Dean. “We can do that. Just for a little while.” Dean nodded and stood. He began walking into the kitchen. “What are you going to fix for supper?”

“I’m having a homemade burger. You’re having whatever the fuck you’re fixing.” Dean called back. Cas padded over to Dean with a confused look on his face. “Don’t give me that look. I’m still pretty fucking mad at you about the safeword.”

“Dean, I’m so—“

“No, we agreed that once Poughkeepsie was said it was done. We stopped whatever we were doing, but you didn’t. Right now, I call that betrayal and I don’t want to do shit for you.” Dean huffed and turned his back towards Cas.

Dean went to bed early that night and locked Cas out of the bedroom. He slept on the couch and woke up as Dean was leaving for work. He got ready for his shift at the coffee shop and took off pushing his hurt feelings and feelings of guilt aside so he could do his job.

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$%^&*(** _

“Dean, it’s been days. Where are you? Call me back. I love you.” Cas hung up his phone and set in his lap. Dean never showed up at him after his shift at work. Even that morning he wasn’t back yet, and hadn’t shown up at work.

It’s been nineteen days. To say that Cas was worried was an understatement. He called everyone Dean knew and they had no idea. He paced the room hoping that Dean would stumble back into the apartment and everything be back to normal, but right now Cas’s main thought was that Dean ran away because he was fed up with him.

He dialed Dean’s number again and it rung until the answering machine spoke. “Dean, it’s Cas. I’m worried about you. Where are you? I’m scared, baby. I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean for you to run away. I love you…I thought you did too. Was I wrong? Please, call me back, so we can talk. I love you.”

Cas noticed days ago that Dean hadn’t taken his car. He must have gone on foot. I mean Bobby’s place wasn’t far from here. Bobby told him he showed up for work and left when his shift ended.

He redialed Dean’s number for the hundreds times just today. It rang and went to voicemail, signifying the phone was phone off or dead. “Dean, please, call me back. I’m worried and want to make sure you’re ok. I’m sorry I did that to you. I promise I won’t do that again. I’m scared, Dean. We can fix us, but you need to come home.”

With that he went to bed and drifted into a fitful sleep only to wake up to his phone ring to an unknown number. “Who is this?” Cas answered with his voice heavy with sleep.

“Cas?”

Cas sat up wide eyed. “Dean?”

“Yeah, sorry I never called you, my phone died and I was never anywhere to buy a charger and charge it.”

“Where are you? I’ll come and get you.” Cas wiped a hand down his face.

“Cas, I’m in Montana.”

_******* _


	14. Freaks and Weirdos

“Montana?” Cas exclaimed.

“Didn’t Bobby tell you that I was taking a little me time to clear my head?” Dean sounded tired.

“I hate Bobby so much right now. Dean I have been freaking out for over 2 weeks. I have been calling and calling and calling you. I was so scared. I’m sorry for what I did. I promise it won’t ever happen again.” Cas rambled.

“Cas, baby, everything is ok between us. Yes, I was pissed at you when I left, and fucking mad at you for doing that to me without hearing me out. I didn’t want to talk with you, but I was going to call, but my phone died.”

“Why are you in Montana?” Cas sighed looking down at his shaking hands.

“I found us a getaway.” Dean said and Cas could hear the smile. “I found us a place that we don’t have to worry about anyone finding out about our life. It’s a comfortable size cabin in Whitefish, Montana. This guy Rufus, one of Bobby’s friends, owns it but died recently and I bought it. It’s ours.”

“Dean, we have a life here. We both have steady jobs here. We can’t just drop everything and run away because your brother was freaking out about our lifestyle.”

Dean was silent for a few moments. “He called it weird kinky shit, Cas. He said I was messed up, basically called me a freak.”

“Dean…”

“What if he doesn’t let me hold Delilah? What if he doesn’t let me come over to his house? He looked at me different when he left the house the day he found out by just a little of our life. He was judging me. He grew up hating being a freak because he was really smart. He didn’t like it when people called him a freak and basically swore that he would never do the same to other people and would never call some a freak…but who would have known I was the exception to the rule.”

“Dean, you’re not a freak.”

“With this house we can keep our freakish ways away from everyone else. We can come here on vacation and just have a big blow out and then spend the rest of our time being normal and start a family. Nobody would know.”

“Do you know how crazy you sound, Dean?” Cas snapped. “I like our life here in Lawrence. I can’t just stop what I love doing with you. Two weeks out of the year won’t cut it. I like us being able to do it whenever we like. I don’t care what Sam thinks about your hobby. What would we differently there then we would here? The only thing I can think of would be just not using the toilet whatsoever. I mean just letting it go when we feel like it.”

“You weren’t there, Cas. You weren’t there to see the look Sam gave me. I never told Sam I was leaving for a little while. He hasn’t called once. I’ve got voicemails from you, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Lisa, Gabriel, Anna, Ash, Pamela, Kevin, Garth, hell I even got one from Becky, but none from Sam. You know Sam is a worry wart over me…does that sound like Sam to you?”

Cas could hear the pain in Dean’s voice. Dean was right, Sam was always worried about Dean. They would talk every day. If Dean didn’t answer his call he would call back a few hours later. That would mean that Dean should have at _least_ 36 voicemails from Sam. “Dean, come home and we can talk about this.”

“I can’t go back to Kansas right now, Cas. I need some time…”

“How much time?” Cas asked softly.

“I’ll call you when I wake up tomorrow. Get some sleep, hon. I love you.” Dean spoke softly.

“I miss you.” Cas closed his eyes.

“I miss you, too.” Dean hung up

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“Cas? It’s like 6 in the morning what are you doing here?” Sam asked as he answered his door.

“You’re a real son of a bitch, you know that.” Cas spat out.

Sam looked shocked. “What are you talking about?”

“Dean told me everything. What you found, how you reacted, how he felt on the matter, what you didn’t do…”

“Cas…what are you talking about?” Sam ran a hand down his face.

He stepped through the door jam and walked into the living room with Sam following behind. “You can stop it with that crap, Sam. I know you found the diapers.”

“Tell me Dean was lying about the whole he wears diapers for fun. Please tell me you have a legitimate reason those are in your apartment. Tell me he doesn’t put them on you.”

Cas frowned. “Why does it matter to you?”

“Because that stuff is wrong on so many levels that only weirdos and freaks do.” Sam spoke shaking his head.

“You think Dean is a freak?”

Sam’s eyes widened. “So he actually does where those diapers…”

“You’re so dense, Sam. Dean left because of you.” Cas said in a low growl. “You told him he was messed up and a freak because of the lifestyle me and him choice to live because we like it.”

“Cas, you gotta know that’s not normal.”

“God, you’re a hypocrite.” Sam looked offended. “Dean told me that you used to be called a freak because you were smart and he told me that you would never call anyone a freak or something like that…yet you’re calling your own brother one.”

Sam’s mouth hung up. “Uhh…”

“Dean and I fell in love because of our lifestyle. You might call it wrong and messed up, but I call it romantic and love. It’s not like we do it in public. Dean and I are normal, but have secrets, as do you. I don’t stick my nose in your business, now do I? I would call Dean and apologize. I think you’re about two steps away from successfully ruining your relationship with your brother completely if you don’t.” Cas stood from his seat on the couch.

“Cas…”

He lifted a hand up and Sam stopped talking. “Since I don’t think Dean will forgive you right away and I don’t think you will ever truly accept Dean and mine relationship/lifestyle, I don’t think we will speak for a while. So, good bye Sam.” Cas walked out.

Sam quickly stood while Cas headed towards the door. “Cas, wait…” Cas kept walking towards his car. “I can fix things with Dean. I promise. Wait…”

Cas turned and looked at Sam. “I don’t think you can, Sam. Not completely. Dean’s been gone for over 19 days. He’s in Whitefish Montana and you haven’t called him once. I was calling him 10-15 times a day for all of those 19. How do you think he’s going to feeling when you call him after almost 3 weeks of no one knowing where he was.”

“You really love him.” Sam said with the face of utter guilt.

“I’d die for him in a second.” Cas said boldly. “I’d die with him, if I can’t save him, or protect him, then I’m not going to let him die alone and I know he would do that same for me.”

“I’m going to fix things with Dean. I promise.” Sam nodded.

“I’m heading up to the place he’s staying at for two weeks. You need to be able to be in the same room as Dean by then.” Cas got in his car and drove off leaving Sam in the driveway. Cas knew him and Dean weren’t normal. He smiled to himself. He would rather be a freak or a weirdo and do something he loved with the man he loved then forced to live normal.

_******* _


	15. In The Cabin...

“Dean? You here?” Cas walked into the cabin.

“In the bedroom.”

“It’s like 2 in the afternoon what are you doing in here?” Cas walked into the room to find Dean in loose fitting basketball shorts and no shirt. Dean was hopping from one foot to another with his hands in his crotch. “Dean, we are keeping this place. We aren’t going to ruin it. I love doing this with you but I’m not going to bottle it up for a whole year for a week here.”

“I’ve been thinking. We not ready for marriage, kids and a 9 to 5 job and a Joe the plumber lifestyle. I do think we are ready to keep our normal thing going at home, but here we can be as kinky as possible. We are away from any source of human life. We could just for one week a year just come up here and not have to worry about toilet and just be free.”

“Are you even sure we can afford such a nice cabin like this?” Cas said stalling Dean from the satisfaction he wanted to hear so he could get things moving in his bladder.

Dean shifted his weight to one foot. “I guy named Rufus Turner own this place and died just recently. He gave it too his son and the son didn’t want it so he gave it to me for dirt cheap.”

“Well, in that case, for the next two weeks you are all mine.” Cas smiled. “How long have you been holding it?”

“When you called saying you were leaving Sam’s house…I haven’t gone…” Dean said and bit his lip.

“I’m going to make it up to you from last time, baby.” Cas walked over to his boyfriend. He kissed the man on his lips. “Follow me into the living room.”

Dean shuffled behind his lover and Cas drug around in a bag he had left in the main room. “I don’t want to rush things, baby, but if you don’t do something soon I’m going to ruin all your fun.”

“Oh, honey, you could never ruin my fun. Now, get on your hands and knees in the center of the living room.”

Dean slowly descended to the ground. Cas gently slide Dean’s knees together with his cock pushed back against his balls. He listened to Dean hissed. “Cas…I-I’m gonna leak.”

“Shh, baby, not much longer.” Cas wrapped Dean’s knees with rope and tied them tight so he wouldn’t be getting free anytime soon. He kept Dean’s feet part and tied Dean’s hands behind his back. He gave Dean a pillow to lay his head down. He smiled at the beautiful sight of Dean desperate and tied up on his knees. He ran his hands down Dean’s back and got on his knees and slide the tips of his finger down the curve of his firm ass. Dean breathed in a sharp intake of air. He leaned forward and pressed two finger firmly on Dean’s protruding abdomen.

“Cas…” Dean moaned as a long spurt of urine streamed out of Dean’s penis.

Cas ran his fingertips down Dean’s ass. “Oh, baby, I wish you could see yourself right now. Having you ass in the air, desperate for relief, is turning me on so bad.”

Dean arched his back as another long stream trickled out. “I’m trying to keep it in.” Dean mumbled.

Cas smiled as watched for 5 minutes, Dean squirm and leak a moderate size puddle onto the floor. He still hadn’t given Dean the ok to go yet. He pulled out his cock and stroke it as a nice slow pace. “So beautiful, Dean.”

“CAs…can’t…” Dean stream began to form out of Dean’s dick. “Can’t…”

“Let it go, baby. So sexy.” Cas answered speeding up his jerking.

Dean seemed to relaxed and just let the piss flow out of him until he was done. CAs jerked off until he came over his hand and walked into the bathroom and cleaned up before going over to Dean. He placed a hand on his lover’s back and kissed his shoulder. “I tried as long as I could for you, Cas.”

“You did great, Dean. I haven’t jerked off like that in a while.” Cas smiled untying Dean. “How about we get you in a diaper and go to bed and start fresh in the morning.”

“Sounds good.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$** _

They were on the couch. They had been watching a movie marathon and Cas had bought two six packs of beer they had been drinking on all day. It was around 5 in the evening. Cas had already used two of his passes to the bathroom and Dean hadn’t gotten up once. He turned his head over to Dean and stared at him. It didn’t take long for Dean to notice.

“Whatcha staring at?”

Cas crossed his legs, because he was getting desperate again, but he had to hold it a few more hours until he could go before bed. “You haven’t gotten up once in the past couple hours and we have been drinking a lot.”

“I guess we have been drinking a lot. I should probably change.” Dean sat up.

“What do you mean, you should probably change?” Cas was confused.

Dean smirked. “I have been peeing whenever I get the urge for hours. I have been wearing a diaper.”

“I hate you having the freedom to pee whenever you want.” Cas shoved his hand in his crotch.

Dean stood and looked down at Cas. “Honey, this is our kinky vacation. This is meant for us to do whatever we please. Just pee when we want, wherever we are standing.”

“I’m not build like that, Dean. We have been putting you in diapers for months. You are used to peeing in public and peeing nowhere near the bathroom. I, on the other hand, like holding, desperation, bursting accidents. I like the situations where you’re soaking your jeans as your pulling your cock out of your pants to the toilet. I liked the padded lock on the toilet seat so half the time when I am desperate I’m pissing myself before I even get the lock unlocked. I think about it before I go. You just go, your mind is half diaper trained and half the beginnings of potty trained.”

“Beginnings of potty trained?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Before the whole safe word incident, you were wearing a diaper to work and bringing a few spare, along with keeping a few in your office, along with a few diaper supplies. I haven’t seen you in the bathroom other than taking shower in months. I honestly think that you are taking dumps in your diapers. I also think that if you think about it you can hold it and for long periods of time, but most of the time your barely realize you’re going until you’re almost done.” Cas stated.

Dean nodded. “I like it that way. You are sexy when you’re desperate. I am a mess. My headspace isn’t built to hold it.”

“So what? You are just going to become diaper trained and never use the toilet again?” Cas asked wincing at the thought of toilets.

“I like using the diapers. Even if I don’t use them we had the deal that I use the training potty. Now I take my morning shit in the toilet before I get in the shower, but I’m at that point where I’ve already pissed the diaper before I wake up in the morning. For me the only difference between home and here is that, here I don’t have to wear the diaper. The only reason I haven’t taken the diaper off is because I haven’t seen you do anything out of the ordinary.”

“I’ll make a deal with you. We have another week here. I’ll use my pants as my bathroom if you don’t wear a diaper, but don’t change your habits.”

“So you’d hold it until you burst in your pants and I act as if I’m wearing a diaper, but minus the diaper.”

“Yes, how about we start tomorrow fresh with our full bladders.”

“Just know that once we get back home you’re back to the 3 uses of the toilet and I’m back to diaper wearing unless we are doing a foreplay where I use the training potty.”

“Oh when we get home I’ve already got some sexy potty training idea in store for you.” Cas smiled.

“I’m going to go get in another diaper because just standing here talking I peed and it’s getting full.” Dean walked off.

**_***_ **


	16. In Theory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter...you're welcome and enjoy :D

Cas woke up that next morning and looked over at Dean who was still sound asleep. He sat up and felt the pressure of his bladder already present. He was probably gonna have an “accident” shortly after breakfast whenever Dean decided to wake up. He stood ran his fingers through his hair. He yawned and walked into kitchen. Dean would probably wake up when he smelt bacon and eggs.

He started a pot of coffee. He rummaged through the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs and the bacon. Halfway through fixing breakfast he heard movement from the bedroom. “Dean? You awake?”

“Yeah. Be there is a second.” Dean grumbled heavy with sleep. Cas removed the bacon from the pan and placed them on a plate. He started scrambling the egg when Dean entered the kitchen wearing loose basketball shorts. “I went to sleep in a diaper last night and I woke up in a full diaper and an empty bladder.”

“Well, it’s not your job to have a full bladder. It’s just go like normal.” Cas finished the eggs. “I, on the other hand, have a full bladder.”

“Great, I’m hungry.” Dean mumbled as he grabbed orange juice from the fridge. He sat down at the table. He yawned ad held his head on his hand with his elbow on the table.

“Why did you get up? You obviously want more sleep.” Cas smirked as Dean was barely conscious almost drooling. “Dean?”

“Hmm…” Dean hummed. He slowly blinked his eyes. “Wha’? ‘M wake.”

“Barely. If you wanna go back to sleep, you can. It’s only 8:30.” Cas walked over to the table. “I’ll fix you more bacon and eggs.”

“But you have to pee…” He answered.

“I’ll be fine. If I burst before you wake up, I’ll drink three whole bottles of water right after.” Cas smiled helping Dean up. Dean walked back towards the bedroom. “Have a good nap.”

He walked into the living room with his breakfast. He scarfed down his food and a cup of coffee. He leaned forwards and concentrated on the television until Dean wakes up. An hour passed and Dean was still asleep. He groaned as a spurt slipped out. He stood and walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Dean had just flopped on the bed carelessly and passed the fuck out. He was on his stomach and laying across the width of the bed. It was obvious that his pants where wet. There wasn’t a lot of urine there, but for how much he went before and how little he had drink since he woke up, Cas knew there wasn’t gonna be a lot, but enough to give a tennis ball sized wet puddle.

He watched Dean sleep for a little while as he searched for all of his sweat pants and shorts. He really didn’t want to soak all of his jeans this week. He listened to Dean’s soft snores. He slipped out of his jeans and had to stop because another spurt shot out of his dick and into his boxers. He squeezed his dick and groaned. He turned around and saw Dean stirring. He held his sweatpants tightly. He was about to burst. The two spurts that slipped out made his urge 10x times worse. “Dean? You awake?”

Dean mumbled gibberish. He sat up and wiped a hand down his face. He already looked more awake. “Now I am.” He looked down at his crotch. “Apparently my bladder wasn’t completely empty.”

Cas bit his lip. “Dean, I can’t hold it much longer.”

Dean scooted to the end of the bed. “Go nice and slow, baby. Right here.”

“I can’t, it’s all gonna come out at once.” Cas slotted his hand between his thighs. Another spurt came out. It was long and harder to control. “Dean…”

“Let go, Cas.” Dean smiled placing his hands on his knees.

The second Cas removed his hands a stream of urine trickled down his leg. “Oh God.” He moaned let his eyes closed. “So good.”

After a long while for hearing the hiss and patter of pee hit the hardwood floor the stream weakened and then stopped. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, that was great.” Cas panted. “I’m gonna get outta these boxers and wipe the piss off my legs. I’ll clean up the mess while you go eat breakfast.”

Dean nodded. He walked away and Cas cleaned up. By the time he was done Dean had finished eating and probably on his second cup of coffee. “I made more coffee. You took a while. I’m on my third cup.”

“I would have thought you were on your second.” Cas sat down beside his lover.

“I was thirsty.” Dean smiled. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest and went back to watching Dr. Sexy MD. They got halfway through a second episode when Dean sat up a tad. “I’m going. Well, been going.”

“What do you mean?” Cas sat up. He knew what Dean meant. There was a puddle in between Dean’s legs, big than just a second worth.

“I’m use to the warmth in the diaper so I didn’t notice until the puddle flowed off the couch and down my leg.” Dean laughed.

He got up and grabbed the towel Cas had brought into the living room knowing this was going happen. Dean pressed the towel into the couch and soaked up most of the piss. He wiped his crotch and sat back down after grabbed a beer. “I think we should go to the store and grabbed some more supplies.”

“I would need a diaper.” Dean remarked.

“We should go tomorrow. I don’t want you in a diaper today.” Cas smiled. Dean got up twice to grab another beer. It was around lunch when Dean got up for the third time. “Are you on purposely drinking a lot?”

“I’m not on purpose.” Dean grabbed bread and meats for lunch. Cas followed and fixed his own lunch. Dean sat down and waited for Cas to finish and sat down before he ate. They were halfway through lunch before anyone spoke. “I’m kinda surprised. I have more control over my bladder than I thought. Without the diaper my brain listens to my bladder, except when I’m on the couch. I know I have to go to the bathroom and I’m trying to hold it, but it difficult.”

“Why are you hold it?” Cas squinted. “Didn’t you want to be diaper trained?”

“It’s nice to hold it sometimes.” Dean said before he drank half of his glass of water.

“Are you saying that your bladder has shrunk?” Cas smiled.

“I guess. I mean I used to be able to whole it for a while without being super desperate. I mean just last week I held it for 8 eight hours. That was putting every ounce into concentrating on holding my bladder. Now, I’m like desperate after like 2 hours in.” Dean drank the rest of his water.

“If you go whenever you feel like it your bladder will shrink. I’m ok if you wanna go back to the diaper for the rest of the week. If you wanna be diaper trained I’m fine.” Cas nodded as he stood and took both their plates. He peeked over at Dean. He was holding his crotch. He was trying so hard to hold it.

“It feels more natural in my diaper.” Dean bit his lip.

“How long can you hold now?” Cas propped against the counter.

“Not very long.” Dean shook his head. “I want my diaper, Cas.”

Cas stood straight. “Hold on a second, babe.” When he returned Dean had stripped off his shorts and boxers. He had one hand on his cock and the other on the table. There was a slow dribble coming out of Dean’s dick onto the floor. “I’m back, baby. Hold it in.”

“I am. It’s doing what it wants.” Dean groaned. “It’s coming out even when I’m holding it in.” Cas didn’t move and watched the stream go from a dribble to a steady dream. “What are you doing, Cas? Give me the damn thing.”

Cas smiled and took a step backwards. “I’m waiting for you to finish.”

“No, give me the diaper.” Dean reached out to Cas. “Please.” He was getting into his toddler-like headspace.

“Give in, Dean. No need to go ahead and waste this diaper.” Cas held the diaper behind his back. “It’ll be better when it’s all over.” Tears bubbled up in Dean’s eyes as he gave in and hung his head and watched his limp dick streamed out piss. It quickly changed from a stream to a dribble to a few drops. Cas saw tears fall onto the floor from Dean’s eyes. He crossed the kitchen and slipped the diaper between his legs and held the front as he pressed the tabs across his side. He stood in the puddle of his lover’s piss. Dean pressed his face into Cas’s shoulder and cried softly. “Are you ok, now?”

He lifted his head and nodded as he wiped his eyes and sniffed. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry. Would it make you feel better if I pee-peed right here?” Cas cupped Dean’s face. “I have to go pretty bad.”

“Yeah.” Dean still wiped his eyes that tears spilled out.

Cas took Dean’s hand and forced him to cup his cock as he relaxed to pee. He let out a light gasp as he started. Dean’s blushed as the urine spilled out of the jeans and all over his hand. Cas had more fun watching Dean smiled and blush. “Like that, baby?” Soon his stream finished and Dean removed his hand and licked fingers. “I think you should take a nap. You got a little grumpy.”

Cas guided Dean into the bedroom. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Shhh, baby. Take a good nap.” Cas helped Dean into the bed and covered him with the sheets. “We hit a boundary. You shouldn’t be sorry.”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “I love you too, baby.” He walked out of the bedroom and cracked the door. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water. While he let the water get warm he cleaned up the mess him and Dean had made. It was strange to see Dean flip in a fraction of a second into his headspace. Cas didn’t really care. It was their thing. Dean was diaper trained and Cas had major “accidents”. He stripped off his soaked sweat pants and boxers and pulled off his shirt. He stepped into the shower and just let the water run over his face. He thought about what he wanted to go with Dean this week and then it hit him. He laughed and grabbed the shampoo.

_Tomorrow was gonna be great._

**_***_ **


	17. Cruel Joke

Cas woke up an hour before Dean did, like normal. He didn’t fix coffee this morning but he fixed himself some pancakes. When he finished eating he washed his plate and walked back into the bedroom. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. He took another shower even though he took one yesterday afternoon.

After Dean’s nap yesterday they tried to again with the diaper and everything was fine. Dean decided at supper to take the diaper off without telling Cas and he pissed all over the floor again. Dean didn’t say anything until Cas heard. Dean took a shower.

Dean was so determined to go like they had planned. They were still up at midnight and Dean had gone since the shower without a diaper. He walked into the kitchen and as he was walking he started going and when he noticed he just stared at it. Cas thought that since he was in a more regressed headspace it didn’t bother him much anymore.

Cas was left to clean the mess. He tried to get Dean back into the diaper for the rest of the night, but Dean refused. He was determined to get through the day like they planned. Cas was done with the accidents. He would have one or two a day for this week. He watched Dean clean up their mess they had left the days of towels on the floor and the many beer and soda bottles everywhere.

After pissing once more while loading the dishes into the dishwasher Cas got him into a diaper for the night. He started going and just kept loading the dishes. Cas watched as Dean glanced down at his crotched and noticed he was pissing. He watched himself pee again then finished load the dishwasher. He started walking away when Cas stopped him.

They got to bed and now Cas was in the shower the next morning. He got dressed and towel dried his hair. He padded back into the bedroom to find Dean stirring awake. “Good morning, Sunshine. Are you going to stay awake this morning?”

Dean nodded and stretched. He had a goofy smile on his face. “Sorry about last night. I got into my headspace.”

“It was pretty attractive.” Cas smiled. “Now get up, get dressed, and get some breakfast. No coffee today. We need to go to the store. We do have orange juice. I’ll make you a glass and start some pancakes.”

“Thank you, babe.” Dean still had that goofy grin.

Cas walked into the kitchen and pulled something out of the back shelf in the very back. Laxatives. This was going to be hilarious, for Cas. He poured some of the powder into the juice and stirred it around and put the spoon in the sink. He started the pancakes and finished them when Dean came in. “You wear a diaper all day today?”

“Yeah. I get into a weird headspace.” Dean sat down. “This mine?”

“Yeah, I already had mine. I’m fixing your pancakes.” Cas smirked. He saw in the corner of his eyes he watched Dean down half the glass his first swig. “Here you go, love.”

Dean finished his orange juice and then ate his pancakes. They walked into the living room and watched TV for a while before they went to the store. After half an hour Dean started to squirm. “Man, these pancakes sit like a rock.”

“Sorry, baby.” Cas rubbed Dean’s shoulder and stood. “I left my phone in the bedroom. I’ll be right back.” He walked towards the bedroom grabbed a pad lock and had added a padlock hole last night. He locked the toilet He shut and locked the bathroom door and placed the bathroom door key above the threshold and slipped the pad lock key in his pocket.

When he came back Dean had scoot towards the end of the couch. “Where’s your phone?”

“I was gonna look in here, but I think I left it in the bathroom when I took a shower.” Cas pointed back down the hallway. “Are you ok?”

“Those pancake set in my stomach hard. It’ll past soon.” Dean held his stomach. Cas walked down the hall and stepped off to the side that he wouldn’t be seen by Dean. He waited a while and he heard movement from Dean. He gripped the door handle but found it locked. “Cas, unlock the door, please. This is an emergency situation.”

He watched Dean jiggled the handle and press his ear to the door realizing there was nobody inside. Dean let out a high pitched moan. He hunched over and felt the threshold and found the key. He unlocked the door and ran inside and slammed the door. Cas laughed and walked over to the door. “Dean?”

“CAS!” Dean yelled. He opened the door with a stupid grin on his face. “Give me the key.”

“You don’t use the potty, Dean.” Cas put his hands in his pockets.

Dean bit his bottom lip and whined. “It’s an emergency.”

“What kind of emergency?” He took a step forward.

“Code brown. Code brown.” Dean repeated fast.

Cas took one hand out of his pocket and brought it to his ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Why do you need to use the adult potty?”

“Cassss…” Dean whined.

“Answer me, Dean and I’ll give you the key.” He pulled the key out of his pocket.

Tears of pain bubbled in his eyes. “I have to poop.”

“What do we call it?” Cas took a step back.

“Cas, it’s about to come out.” Dean whined in agony.

“Tell me what you need to do, Dean.” Cas smirked.

Dean lowered his head panting, doing everything in his power to hold it in. “I-I have to poo-poo.”

Cas walked slowly over to the toilet and fumbled with lock. He heard Dean whine and then he dropped the key. “oops.”

He was actually surprised when Dean held it the whole time. Dean opened the lid and he was shaking that he couldn’t get the tabs off and that’s when it became too much. He hunched over and firmly placed his hand on his knees. Cas heard everything and hopped onto the sink counter. When he finished his head shot up. He glared at Cas. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“That was horrible, gross and rank.” Dean snarled. “Can get me another diaper? I need to get cleaned up, you bastard.”

Cas laughed. “I’m sorry. I want to get a good laugh.”

“You’re gonna get it, you fucker.” Dean snapped.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Cas laughed when he came back with a fresh diaper. “I’ll let you have some alone time with the shower so you can clean up. I’m sorry and I love you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I love you too.”

_******* _


	18. Sweet Vengance

They had gotten back to their apartment and Dean still hadn’t gotten his revenge from the poop incident. Cas had left for his summer classes when Dean begin to prep for his revenge. He clogged the toilet first then locked the pad lock then locked the bathroom door and put the key in their safe in the closet. He put away his potty cause he wasn’t using it today and walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets until he found the miracle mover.

He made his way to the living room and watched TV until Cas texted him saying he was heading home. Dean started fixing supper and made Cas a drink and mixed the secret ingredient. He heard the door being unlock so he put it away, stirred and put the spoon in the sink. He grabbed another glass and poured it and walked over to the food and plated it and turned around to see Cas looking over at him. “It smells good in here.”

“I try.” Dean smiled and sat in his seat. “How were your classes?”

“Good, I think I will graduate on time once again. Back on schedule.” Cas smiled sitting down across from his boyfriend and taking a drink of his beverage. “Have you talked with Sam?”

“Yeah, he called yesterday. He wanted to meet up and talk.” Dean ate his food.

“What did you say? Are you going to meet him?” Cas took another swig of his drink.

Dean sighed. “I mean I’m still pissed at him. I told him yeah, but I couldn’t right now.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t right now?” Cas cocked his head. “We have just healed our relationship we are better than ever.”

“I just can’t look at him right now and not be mad at him. I want to forgive him because he is my brother and has a right to his own opinion, but a big part of me won’t let me forgive him because of his opinion and his attitude towards my life.”

“Well, you take your time. I talked to him before I came to get you at the cabin.” Cas explained. “I told him that he was rude and a hypocrite. I thought if he didn’t speak with you and apologize that he might permanently ruin your relationship with him.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled as Cas downed most of his drink. “I don’t want to lose Sam. I love him, he’s my brother.”

“That’s good, I think you made the right call. Give yourself some time.” Cas stood from the table after finishing his drink and put his glass and plate in the sink along with Dean’s. They both walked into living room. Not even 20 minutes later, Cas shifts in his seat.

“Something wrong?” Dean looks over at Cas.

“Supper is sitting hard on my stomach.” Cas took a deep breath. Not even a minutes later Cas stands. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

Dean waited until Cas cursed that he stood up. “What Cas?”

“Why’s the door locked? Where’s the key?” Cas was doubling over with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

“I don’t use the big boy potty. I don’t know why it’s locked.” Dean smirked.

Cas went wide eyed. “You slipped me something in supper.”

“Yeah, this is sweet vengeance.” Dean laughed. “The key is in the safe in the bedroom, but you have to get it yourself.”

“Fuck you, Dean.” Cas ran into the bedroom and over to the safe. He came running back and fumbled with the key into the lock. He was doing the classic “guy has to shit” stance with one hand unlocked the door and one holding his ass. Dean could hear Cas fart and then a string of _“Oh no, oh no, oh no…”_

“Don’t forget that there is a pad lock on the toilet.” Dean informed. Cas whimpered and scrambled to the toilet and grabbed the key. “Cas, I’ve been a naughty boy, today.”

Dean could hear a few more farts from Cas. He got the key in the locked but was never able to turn it. Cas leaned forward and gripped the toilet seat as liquidy crap filling his boxers and pants. Along with all his bowels, urine filled his pants. Cas pulled the padlock off and opened the lid to reveal the clogged toilet. He looked over at Dean. “So we’re equal now?”

“Yeah. Take a shower I’ll clean the floor. Just throw away those pants and boxers.” Dean laughed.

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()*&^%$** _

Dean was loading the dishwasher as Cas got out of the shower holding the trash bag that had the soiled clothes. “Feeling better?”

“I hate you.” Cas growed halfheartedly.

“I love you too.” Dean smiled. He bend over to put a dish in machine when he felt his bladder release. Normally when he peed now there wasn’t a lot but today he had forgotten to change his diaper. He didn’t think much of it, he didn’t think he had gone much today.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Your diaper is leaking through your jeans.” Cas walked over to Dean.

Dean craned and saw the growing patch at both ends of the diaper. “No I haven’t peed a lot today.”

“Do you still know why you are going?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean bit his lip. “Yeah.”

“Then why the leaky diaper?” Cas said sternly.

Dean unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal the soggy diaper. He pulled it open so he could see his dick and he was still peeing. “Cas?”

“Are you trying to regain your bladder control? Was today just a bad day?” Cas said softly touched Dean’s shoulder. He lowered his head. “Dean, are you trying to potty train yourself?”

“Yeah.” He whimpered. “I never used my potty cause I didn’t know when I was pee-peeing.” Dean said drifting into his headspace.

“let’s get you into a new diaper.” Cas pulled Dean’s jean’s up so Dean could walk. “We’ll get you a little potty trained, buddy.”

“Just a little bit.” Dean spoke as they entered the bedroom.

“Are you done peeing?” Cas looked inside. Dean had finished. Cas changed Dean and they moved to the couch where they watched TV. Tomorrow Cas would get Dean potty trained enough so they could have fun with the potty.

_******* _


	19. Uncle Dee

Cas had been somewhat potty training Dean for two weeks now. It’s been doing a fantastic job. Dean was only allowed to walk around in boxer briefs and he sat on a towel on the floor.

It really helped their sex drive on age play. “Dean, it’s been three hours since you went pee-pee. C’mon let’s go sit down on your potty.” Cas came into the living where Dean was sitting on his towel reading a book.

Dean stood and Cas gave him a once over and Dean only dribbled a little bit into his undies. Dean walked over to his potty and Cas pulled the boxer briefs down and helped Dean aim into the training potty.

Cas thought Dean was doing a good job. It had been weeks since he had an honest to goodness accident. Then it happened. It was both Dean and Cas’s day off and Cas was fixing lunch while Dean played video games. It was a very lazy day for both of them. They walked around in their pajamas which was turning into for Cas a white t-shirt and boxers, and Dean…just his boxer briefs.

Cas placed his spaghetti bake in the oven and started a timer and stepped out of the kitchen and flopped on the couch. Dean was sitting on the floor, really engrained into the game. “What game is this?” Cas frowned.

“I really gotta get you to play destiny with me.” Dean replied but didn’t look away from the TV.

“You know I don’t like playing video games, but I love watching you.” Cas curled up on the cushion.

Dean smirked. “You’d probably be really bad at it. How long until lunch?”

“20-30 minutes.” Cas looked at his watch. Dean nodded and they sat in silence other than the TV. Cas hadn’t been sitting there longer than 10 minutes when he noticed the puddle forming under Dean’s ass. He knew not to startle, early on he figured out that Dean is easy to push into his headspace when it came to accident. “Hey, Dean. You wanna pause the game for a few minutes?”

“Not really?” Dean replied.

Cas stood from the couch and crouched beside his boyfriend. “Come on, Dean. Pause it for 5 minutes.”

Dean looked down at the ground and gasped. “Fuck, Cas. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. You should have taken a potty break earlier.” Cas helped Dean to his feet. He examined the damage and it wasn’t a whole lot of piss on the floor. “Do you still have to potty?”

Dean blushed. “Yeah—Yeah, I’ll go do that and change.”

“I’ll clean the mess and it’s like it never happened.” Cas smiled and watched Dean walked down the hall into their bedroom, the new location of Dean’s potty. Right as Cas finished cleaning someone knocked on the door.

“Cas, put some pants on, I got the door.” Dean walked passed his lover.

“Dean, diaper or underwear?” Cas spoke before Dean got to the door.

“I diapered up, I don’t trust myself while playing video games anymore.” Dean stepped to the door and slowly opened it giving Cas time to jump out of view and head to their bedroom. “Sam?”

“Hey, Dean. Sorry about the no notice, but I was in the neighborhood with Delilah and she was begging for you.” Sam smiled with the 1 year old on his hip.

“I’m always glad to see my little niece.” Dean made grabby hands to the baby and scooped her up. That’s when he noticed the woman on Sam’s other side. “Oh, hi…”

Sam blushed slightly. “Dean, this is Ruby. She’s my new girlfriend.”

Dean stared at the woman then stretched out his hand towards her. “Nice to meet you.”

“Sam has told me a lot about you.” She smiled.

Dean nodded and smiled. “Do y’all wanna come in?”

“Sure.” Sam stepped inside. Cas came walking towards the door with a pair of sweatpants on.

“Oh hey, Sam.” Cas looked surprised.

Sam smiled. “I didn’t think you were going to be home.”

“No classes and no work. My lucky day.” Cas walked over to the oven.

Dean sat down and plopped Delilah in his lap. “Have you been good for Daddy?” She squealed and babbled. Dean leaned forward and placed kisses all over the girls face and neck then lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry right in the center. He flicked up to Delilah’s face and blew another raspberry on her cheek and she was giggling up a storm. “Have you miss Uncle Dee?”

“Wow, Dean, I can already tell you are awesome with kids. Do you have any?” Ruby asked sitting down the table across from Dean.

“Nah, not at the moment. Cas is still in school. He’s using the money he makes at the bakery to pay for college with help from Gabe, so my income is all we got and we just can’t afford a kid.” Dean spoke only glancing up at Ruby for a moment before going back to making stupid faces to Delilah.

“Have y’all already ate lunch?” Cas asked pulled the spaghetti out of the oven and onto a hot mat to let it cool. “Me and Dean were just about to.”

“Yeah, we already did, but go ahead and eat guys.” Sam spoke. He smiled and looked at Ruby. “I told you she would calm down when she was with Dean.”

Dean looked up at his brother. “So you weren’t just in the neighborhood?”

“No, Lila was very cranky this morning and just stayed crabby and you have this thing that makes her smile.” Sam pointed.

“Why didn’t you just say “Hey big brother, my daughter loves you more than me and wants to cuddle, can we come over?” Dean smiled.

Sam laughed. “Yeah that’s why she’s crabby.”

“You explain why she is always nice and bubbly in my arms.” Dean laughed.

“he is right, Sam. He has a way with kids. That’s why it surprised me that he wasn’t already a father.” Ruby spoke.

“Dean raised Sam, basically. That could be a part of it.” Cas placed two plates of spaghetti down.

“yeah, that could be it. Or you’re just a naturally good father. I would know, I am a mom.” Ruby put her hands under the table.

“Just because you’re dating a father, doesn’t make you a mother.” Dean blurted out.

“Dean.” Sam scolded. “No, Ruby has a 7 year old son.”

Dean frowned and pointed his fork at Ruby. “How much older are you to Sam?” Ruby looked at the table then at Sam. “Seriously, Sam is still in school. He has one more year, his deceased wife graduated a few years ago and they were able to afford the house they live in and a baby, cause Sam had a full ride. Cas has been in school a while for his Doctorate, I got a bachelors in mechanics.”

“I’m 32.” Ruby spoke confidently. “Before you say anything, I was married and my husband left me. We got married right out of high school and we had problems and I thought having a baby would help things. After 6 years of trying I got pregnant, only to find out my husband had been sleeping with her secretary. He left immediately after I told him I was pregnant. It was just me and my son, Landon until I met Sam.”

Dean nodded. “I wasn’t judging you. You look great for your age and having a son. I just need to know these things as an older brother.” Lila chose that time to squeal and babble. “That’s right, Lila.”

Sam laughed. “I think she might be wet—“

“I gotcha covered, bro. You got her bag?” Dean stood placing her on his hip. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sitting in your own filth, Missy? No one should go through that trouble.”

“Cas and Ruby, we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Sam grabbed the diaper bag.

“Take your time. I’ll just grab my shot gun and scare her off for you.” Cas smiled.

Ruby laughed. “I think I like your family Sam.”

Sam and Dean walked off and into the guest bedroom and Sam shut the door. “You didn’t have to come with Sammy. I know how to change a diaper. Remember when you were in 6th grade and I was in 10th and you volunteered us into babysitting those 2 year old twins girls.”

“Did me and Ruby interrupt a moment for you and Cas?” Sam asked.

Dean blinked and realized what he was talking about. “It’s a lifestyle, it’s not foreplay. It’s a 24/7 thing, but no. Nothing was happening at that moment.”

“Are you really thinking about having kids?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. Dean snorted and shook his head. He pulled off the soiled diaper and wrapped it up and set it aside while he wiped Lila’s butt off with a baby wipe. “Dean? You can’t have a kid and live this life.”

“What do you know, Lila? Daddy is smarter than he once thought.” Dean tickled her feet.

“I’m serious, Dean.”

He scooped up the freshly diapered baby and looked at Sam. “You’re always serious. That’s the problem.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam pouted.

“Of course, me and Cas want kids. We’re not even thinking about marriage at the moment. Once Cas gets on his feet with a steady job we will start thinking.” Dean patted Delilah’s butt.

“What about your…lifestyle?” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Until me and Cas wanna stop, we are gonna keep going.” Dean said sternly. “Let’s not fight about this right now. You canme over to have a good time, so that’s what we are gonna have.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()(*&^%** _

Sam and Ruby had been at the apartment for now five hours. Dean and Cas were fine with it, but they had both drank a lot and their bladders were past full. Dean had just gotten back to his normal bladder strength and he’s using it.

“I think we should head out. Delilah’s bed time is soon.” Sam stood.

“I do have one question for you, Sammy and Ruby.” Dean stood from his chair and walked them out of the apartment. “Well two questions. When are we gonna meet this Landon and are you and Ruby living together?”

“We aren’t living together. We have only been seeing each other for three months. You will meet Landon. He’s a sweet boy and loves Sam.” Ruby smiled as she scooped up a sleepy Delilah.

“Y’all have a safe drive and a good night.” Cas spoke walking over to Dean.

“Thanks, good night, guys.” Sam smiled and they made their way to the car. Once Sam’s car drove out of the complex and was out of sight Dean and Cas breathed a sigh of relief.

They stepped inside and quickly shut the door. “Cas, I gotta pee.”

“I thought they would never leave.” Cas held his crotch. “I don’t think I’m gonna make it to the toilet.”

Dean moaned as they dashed to the bathroom. Cas fumbled with the padlock. “You can do it, babe.”

“Oh no…” Cas dropped the keys and gripped his dick. “Fuck, fuck.”

Dean bounced from one foot to the next. “Cas….”

“Oh no,” Cas groaned and slowly moved away his hands to the growing wet patch. It was a new rule. No going to the bathroom while having company. Another new rule was that if they are both bursting to pee Dean had to wait until Cas was done either in his pants or in the toilet and cleaned up before he could go pee-pee in his potty. “So close.”

“Cas, I don’t think I’m gonna make it either.” Dean continued to bounce side to side. “I wanna be a big boy, but I gotta pee.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I had an accident you can have you too.” Cas spoke after he finished pissing his pants.

“I gotta be a big boy, Cas.” Dean held his crotch.

“Go into the bathroom quickly then. I’ll be in there in a minute.” Cas took off his pants and threw them into the bathtub. “Go head and get your diaper off.”

Cas quickly stripped off his boxers and grabbed a towel and wiped up the urine. He pulled off his shirt and he stood there naked and threw the towel in the tub and padded off into the bedroom. Dean was kneeling on his knees in the middle of the bedroom in only his diaper. He let out a sigh of relief as he flooded the diaper.

Cas walked over and kneeled in front of him and waited until Dean was finished. “Feel better?”

“Of course.” Dean smiled. “I didn’t wanna go in the potty.”

“I figured that much.” Cas leaned forward the kissed his lover. “I wanna strip that diaper off you and fuck you in the mattress.”

“I wanna to feel you, Castiel.” Dean spoke as he went in for another kiss. Cas ripped off the soiled diaper and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair as they both stood. Dean backed up until he fell backwards onto the mattress. They slide until they were fully on the bed. Cas lathered two fingers in his spit and already started prepping Dean’s hole. They both attacked each other’s mouths.

Cas wasted no time to slide a third finger in and scissor him good and hard. Dean moaned in Cas’s mouth. It was orgasmic. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist and hooked his feet together. Cas slide his leaking hard length to Dean’s entrance and slowly circled the entrance. Dean dug his nails into Cas’s shoulder blades.

There was no talking between the two of them. Just passionate moans and breathing. Their lips never disconnected. Cas pushed all the way in and thrusted hard and fast. Dean cupped Cas’s jaw and kissed him hard, snaking his tongue into Cas’s mouth.

He ran his fingers through Cas’s hair and moaned loudly as Cas rammed Dean’s prostate. He pulled himself up forcing Cas’s to get up as he got in Cas’s lap and fucked himself silly in Cas’s lap. Cas loved fucking Dean in doggy position but Dean liking fucking himself in lotus position. Dean threw his head back and Cas kissed and sucked hickey onto his neck.

Dean slotted his head in the crook of Cas’s neck and bit down as he came on Cas’s chest and Cas’s came inside Dean. Cas didn’t pull out immediately. They just stared into each other’s eyes. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas just looked at Dean then frowned. “I’m gonna throw up.”

Dean cocked his head to the side as Cas covered his hand over his mouth and pulled Dean off him and ran to the bathroom and seamlessly unlocked the padlock and the second the toilet lifted he gagged. Once it was high enough to fit his head he vomited into the bowl. Dean stood in the doorway of the bathroom stark naked. “Cas, buddy, you ok?”

Cas replied in the form of another bout of puke. After about half an hour of puking Cas thought he was done for the morning. Dean lead him to the bed and put a trash can on his side and turned off the light and cracked the door. Dean pulled up another diaper and sweatpants and slipped into the guest bedroom and fell asleep. If Cas was sick he didn’t want to get sick too. That would spell trouble.

_******* _


	20. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me, i'm sorry... :(

Dean woke up the day morning hoping Cas ate something that his stomach didn’t like and that he wasn’t really sick. He wasn’t so lucky. He padded into the bedroom to find Cas awake and curled up in a ball on the bed. “Cas, babe, how are you feeling?”

“Bad…fuck.” Cas groaned.

Dean walked over to Cas’s side of the bed. The trash can was empty so if he threw up again he must have made it to the bathroom. “What can I do to make it better?”

“Stay with me.” Cas begged in a whimper. “Fuck, Dean, I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Come on, I’ll help you up and to the toilet.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair.

Cas groaned. “I’m too nauseous, light-headed, and cramping too much to stand.”

It was a random thought in his head. “Hold on just a second, Cas.”

“It was probably the spaghetti…unnn…but why aren’t you sick?” Cas moaned as Dean scoop him up.

“I didn’t eat a lot of the spaghetti cause I was distracted by Delilah.” Dean walked into the bathroom. He set Cas on his feet and unbutton his pants. “I left the padlock unlocked in case you need to puke again.”

“Thank you…” Cas mumbled leaning mostly on Dean as they both faced the toilet and Dean pulled out Cas’s dick. He moaned as he began his piss stream.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

Hours later Cas was back asleep and Dean was on his laptop when Sam called him. “Hey Sammy.”

“You and Cas were doing a kinky thing while me and Ruby were at your place weren’t you?”

“No hello, good afternoon, or anything?” Dean frowned. He knew where this conversation was heading.

“I didn’t see you or Cas go to the bathroom in the 6 hours we were there. Ruby and I went once, Delilah had her diaper changed twice, but you and Cas never stepped into the bathroom. Y’al drank a lot of beer and me and Ruby drank a lot of water.”

“Wanna know the truth Sam?”

“Not really, but go ahead.”

“Me and Cas have rules placed for our lifestyle. One of them being that we aren’t allowed to go to the bathroom while guest are visiting…staying the night is a different matter.”

“God, Dean.”

“Don’t say that, Sam. If was you who decided to snoop around where you shouldn’t, if you had just minded your own business you wouldn’t have even known what was going on.” Dean was angry, he was reaching the end of his rope. He glanced up and Cas was standing in the doorway with a blanket wrapped around him. He look 10x times better.

“I think I threw up the last of it, I feel fine now.” Cas gently sat down on the couch, still not trusting his stomach. He curled up and listened to Dean talk on the phone.

“I was just looking for pants.” Sam snapped.

“it was mine and Cas’s bedroom. Why would your pants be in there?” Dean spat out.

“You gotta know doing that is gross and so wrong.”

“Here we go again, fuck you, Sam.”

“Dean…”

Dean stood from his seat on the ground. “No, really, Sam. Fuck you. You have officially ruined mine and Cas’s sex life. Fine, I’ll stop doing what me and Cas do in Private where no one can see us. Because of your nosey, thick-headed ass you have ruined something for me and Cas. Are you happy now? You finally got want you wanted! You got a bonus gift as well, you have royally pushed away your brother so far out of life!”

“No, Dean, no!” Sam shouted into the phone. “I’m sorry!”

“No! That was the last straw. I have been dealing with you hounding me about what I do in the privacy of my own home for months now. We aren’t brother anymore.” Dean hung up the phone. He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. He growled and chucked the phone against the phone and dropped to his knees.

“Dean…” Cas spoke softly as he crawled off the couch and placed his hand on Dean’s back.

“I can’t do it anymore, Cas…” Dean spoke through the tears. “Sam never got over it and has been hovering over me for months. I can’t take it anymore.”

“We can slow down. We can go back to the once a day thing and flip between you and me.” Cas offered.

“No, Cas.”

“We could do it on occasions, whenever you, I or both of us are horny…” Cas was getting nervous.

“No…just no.” Dean rose to his feet. “Sam won…he got what he wanted.”

He walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door, leaving Cas sitting on the floor. Cas was stunned. He had started noticing Dean’s determination to full potty train himself and force himself to have accident a few times, but he never thought he was reaching the end of his rope. They had really been getting into their Age Play and diaper/wetting play…it shocked him that Dean just, like a flip of a switch, stopped. He stood and slowly walked to the guest room door and knocked. “Dean, baby?”

There was nothing but silence.

“Dean, just because we stopped our life doesn’t mean you have to shut me out. I love you for more than our shared kink. I understand you need to be alone right now, but if you need me I’ll be resting on the couch.” Cas spoke through the door. “Come out whenever you’re ready, we can act like this never happened and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. It can even be a Clint Eastwood movie you love so much.”

There was more silence.

“Just please, Dean, don’t push me away. I love you so fucking much. I can’t lose you. Other than Gabe you are all the family I have left.” Cas was crying now. “We can stop our thing, but not forever. That’s what the cabin is for. You’re my soulmate. Dean, please, don’t leave me.”

The door cracked open to reveal a puffy, red eyed Dean. He poked out his head from the door. Tears leaked out down his face. “I love you, Cas. I will never leave you. Yeah, we still have the cabin…Can you just call Bobby. I’m not going into work tomorrow. Tell him that you gave me whatever you had.” Cas nodded. “I need some time alone. You go rest up and get better so you can go to your classes tomorrow and then work tomorrow night.”

Cas nodded and wiped his tear from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s not your fault, Baby.” Dean sniffed. “I love you…always.”

Cas watched Dean slowly close the door again then there was silence. Cas listened hard for the next twenty minutes. He could faintly hear Dean’s sobs. It broken Cas’s heart. He wearily walked into the living room and laid down. Before he knew it he had drifted to sleep…it was a dreamless slumber and that just about all he wanted.

_******* _


	21. Phone Calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't get much better :(

Cas woke up on the couch. It was bright outside, before he fell asleep it was just a little after dinnertime, did he really sleep through the night and into the morning. He sat up and felt the soreness in his stomach from all the puking yesterday and the night before.

It was almost silent in the apartment. Normally, even before Dean and Cas started their thing, the apartment might have been quiet, but never silence. He rose to his feet and looked at a clock. He had an hour before he had to get ready for his classes. He cracked open the guest bedroom. Dean was curled up on top of the sheets, sleeping hard.

He got ready for his classes then called Gabe. The store opened early and Cas only worked night shifts so he knew Gabe was awake. “Gabe?”

_“Cassie, everything alright at the Winchester-Novak Casa?”_

“Actually nothings alright right now. Dean and Sam got into a major fight last night.” Cas sat down on his and Dean’s bed.

_“How major are you talking? Like Dean sleeping with Sam’s prom date on prom night fight?”_

“Worse…”

_“Like Sam getting Jess pregnant fight?”_

“Worse…”

_“Worse than the Mechanics versus Culinary Career fight?”_

“Much, much worse.”

_“Even worse than Montana?”_

Cas sighed. Why he told Gabe the details of Montana was beyond him, but Gabe didn’t seem to care, but that might have been that Cas knew many of weird, erotic kinks Gabe had, so they were even, just if it doesn’t affect Cas’s college life and his job at the bakery. “Yeah, even worse than Montana, this is their biggest fight to date.”

_“That’s gotta be rough man. What did Dean do? Punch Sam? Curse him out? Slam the door in his face?”_

“More along the lines of Dean telling Sam that they were no longer brothers.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

 _“Well, fuck, man. Sam really fucked up this time. What are y’all gonna do? I mean I can only guess this about your private life.”_ Gabe was actually sounding like a concerned brother.

“Dean stopped. He told Sam that he finally got what he wanted…for me and Dean to stop with our lifestyle and in the process Sam lost his brother. Dean wants to stop for good and I’m not okay with that.”

_“You have that right to not be ok about it, Cassie, but Dean also has the right to stop things temporarily.”_

“We still have the cabin, but Gabe I don’t wanna just do that in the cabin. Dean and I should be able to do what we love in the privacy of our own home.”

 _“I hear ya, little brother. The things me and Kali do behind closed doors…”_ There was a pause. _“I’ll tell you what. Don’t come in today or tomorrow. Spend time with Dean and figure out your next move.”_

“Thanks, Gabe. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up and headed to his classes. He only had two today so he got home shortly after lunch. He stepped through the doorway of their apartment and looked around the living room. “Dean, babe, I’m home.”

He walked into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table hold his head up with his hand and elbow on the table. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled, he had bags under his eyes, which were also still puffy and red. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and there was no light behind his eyes. “You should get ready for work.” Dean mumbled.

“Gabe told me not to come in today or tomorrow.” Cas sat down across from Dean at the table.

“Surprisingly, I only cracked the screen on my phone. Guess how many messages and voicemails I have from Sam…” Dean had the worst painted on grin in the world.

“How many?” Cas frowned.

“In total 117…18…19—22….every 5 minutes a new batch pops up.” Dean was pushing closer to hysteria. “Wanna know how many I have open, read, or listened to?”

“How many?”

“Zero, none, goose egg, Nada, not a one.” Dean stared at his cracked phone.

Cas sighed. “Please, dean, just reply back to your br—“

“He’s not my brother…not anymore.” Dean looked soullessly at Cas.

“Fine, I’m going to go to the store and pick up a few thing. Call me if you need me.” Cas stood and walked to the door. Dean didn’t move an inch. Cas walked out of the apartment and into his car. Every passing minute in the vehicle just made Cas more angry. When he finally parked and walked up to the door step he had everything planned in his head.

He knocked and waited. The door opened. “Cas...thank God…” Within a second Cas socked Sam right in the mouth as hard as he could. Sam toppled over and held his mouth and stared at Cas. He took a few moment and removed his hand from his mouth and tapped his lips…yeah, definitely busted. “I know, I deserved that…”

“No, Sam, you didn’t know. You broke Dean.” Cas stepped into the house.

Sam frowned as he rose to his feet. “I have been leaving Dean messages and texts nonstop—“

Cas punched him again. The same amount of strength, but across the face so Sam hunched over as blood drooled out of his mouth. “Beside Gabriel, You and Dean are all I have left, and right now I feel like I am losing both of you.”

“You’re not losing both of us, Cas. Dean loves you and would never leave you…”

Cas clenched his fists. “You broke him. Normally when Dean is upset, angry, pissed, “vulnerable” he goes to the garages and works overtime. He called out today…he didn’t even get dress this morning…he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday…He didn’t drink coffee, beer, or liquor. He has no light behind his eyes…he’s baring existing, because you pushed him so far over the edge there was no coming back.”

“Dean’s a big boy, he didn’t have to make that decision…”

Cas growled and punched Sam this time right in the nose. “Dean’s right. You are so thick-headed and arrogant that you don’t see what you are doing to your brother.”

Sam straightened up as blood dripped out of his nose. “Cas…I was stupid…All I want is my brother back. I’ll do anything.”

Tears were forming in Sam’s eyes. Cas pulled out his phone. “Call Dean on my phone. There’s a better chance he will answer.”

 _“Cas?”_ Dean answered.

“Dean, I’m so fucking sorry. I can’t control and force you out a lifestyle you and Cas loved so much. I don’t care what you do behind closed door anymore. I just want you happy with your boyfriend. I just want my brother back.”

There was silence over the phone for a long second. _“Who is this?”_

“It’s Sam…your brother…” Tears rolled off Sam’s face.

 _“Sam? I don’t know any Sam’s and I definitely don’t have any brothers. I think you got the number.”_ Dean hung up.

_******* _


	22. Everything should be Ok

Cas slowly climbed up the stairs up to their apartment. His knuckles hurt and were split. He fumbled around for his keys and slowly unlocked and opened the door. He looked around. “Dean, babe, I’m home.”

The uncomfortable silence still loomed around the apartment. He peeked into the guest room where Dean slept the night, but it was empty. He checked the bathroom; same result, but he noticed that His and Dean’s bedroom door was cracked…Cas liked sleeping with the door open, unless him and Dean fucked prior. That mean the door should have been opened.

Cas slowly opened the door and peered in to find Dean laying on the bed, on top of the sheets with his thumb in his mouth. He walked over to Dean and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Dean? Dean, baby, wake up.”

Dean breathed in and opened his eyes. He slide the finger out of his mouth and looked at Cas. “Hey.”

“Dean, I’m sorry I went to Sam’s house. I just want you to be happy again, and I don’t want you to lose your one and only brother.” Cas sat on the edge of the bed while Dean sat up.

“It’s fine, Cas. You meant well. To anyone but me Sam sounded completely sincere, but I know him better than that. It was his way of getting what he wants.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Thank you for trying.”

“I punched him in the face a few times.” Cas showed Dean his bleeding knuckles.

Dean took the fist and kissed each knuckle individually. He got blood on this lips, but he didn’t care. “I love you, Cas. I know you think that you are losing me, but you’re not.”

“I want to go back to the fun days. Right before we started dating up to right before Sam found out everything. I want to keep our thing going. Sam doesn’t have to know we started again, it can be a thing we do just at home.” Cas begged. “Please, Dean. I don’t wanna lose what we had.”

Dean looked down at his lap. “I can’t. If Sam would have never found out I probably would be so far into my headspace I don’t think I would have ever come back. We have to take a break from our thing. We have to be normal for a while.”

Cas huffed and stood from the bed. “Ok.” He walked out of the room and sat down on the couch.

“Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean spoke shortly after Cas sat down.

“No, don’t apologize. You don’t wanna do the things we do together because Sam doesn’t like it. I get it.” Cas couldn’t have been more sarcastic.

“Cas…”

“No, you can’t tell me we are just gonna up and stop everything that we have been building up to for over a year just because your brother doesn’t approve.” Cas growled.

“It’s not that!” Dean blurted out. “You will never understand, Cas.”

“Then try. That’s what I’m here for. Tell me what’s going through your head.” Cas yelled. “What else are boyfriend for other than sex? I want you to be open with me.”

Dean groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Dean, I’ve know you for years and we have been through so much together. You know I will never judge you or make fun of you. I’m open with you, why can’t you be the same with me?”

“It’s not that simple, Cas.” Dean sighed.

“Make it simple.” Cas forced out. Dean frowned and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. Cas followed behind him. “No, you don’t get to just walked away this time, Dean.”

Dean stared at his boyfriend.

“For once can you talk to me and tell me what’s going on in your head?” Cas took Dean’s hands.

Tears bubbled up in Dean’s eyes. He sniffed, but kept looking at Cas. “I can’t, Cas. I would if I could, but I can’t. If I could I would have told you the day I started feeling like this. You have to respect that, Cas.”

“Respect that?” Cas scoffed. “I’m your boyfriend. We have known each other for many, many years. Just tell me.”

“I CAN’T! Why can’t you understand that?!” Dean blurted out.

“Why can’t you just try to explain it to me?” Cas yelled.

“If you were a good boyfriend you would respect my boundaries.”

“A good boyfriend? I just went to your brother’s house and punched him in the face for you. I yelled at him, and took your side for you.” Cas scoffed. “I am a good boyfriend. Fuck you.”

Dean groaned and walked out of the living room. “I’m done.”

“No, we we’re discussing this now.” Cas stormed after him.

“No, Cas, I’m done with this. With us.” Dean wiggled his finger between him and Cas.

Cas froze in his place. He cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“Right now, I’m not int eh right head space to deal with this constant nagging in my brain from you trying to wiggle your finger in my ear to reach my brain and then my brother chew my ass.” Dean yelled. “Either quit trying to get me to spew my emotions all over the floor or you can walk out right now.”

“Don’t say that, Dean. I love you and want to know everything about you.” Cas stepped over to his boyfriend. “Please, Dean. Don’t leave me. You said you weren’t going to leave me.”

“There are something that I haven’t even accepted myself. How can I tell you if I can’t tell myself?”

“Because you trust me.”

“Not with this.” Dean walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and locked the door.

_******* _


	23. Oh The Irony

By the time Cas woke up that morning Dean was gone to work. He went to his classes begrudgingly and by the time he got home Dean was home. He had been thinking all day what he could do to get Dean out of this funk. He walked up to their apartment and opened the door. Dean was making supper. “Babe, I’m home.”

“I’m making pasta. Should be ready in 10 minutes.” Dean answered as if nothing was wrong.

“How was work?” Cas propped against the counter.

“Fine, normal…slow.” The man looked over at his boyfriend. “How was school?”

“Boring. I can’t wait to graduate.” Cas grabbed two plates and silverware. “How are you?”

Dean clicked off the burner of the stove and dumped the pasta into a strainer. “Tired. Like really tired.”

“You should go to bed.” Cas frowned.

“I can’t. I needed to talk with you.” Dean took the plates from Cas. Cas stared at Dean wide eyed and jaw slack. “Close your mouth before you catch flies. It’s not that hard to believe I wanna talk.”

“It’s very hard to believe. It took you 6 years to come out of the closet.” Cas laughed. Dean cleared his throat.

“I wanted to apologize about how I have been acting. I called Sam this afternoon, We just got off the phone when you got here. We talked for hours. A lot of arguing and yelling, but by the end we settled things.”

“Y’all are good?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“We’re getting there. That’s being said.” Dean looked down at the ground. “Sam thinks I have stopped our lifestyle for good.”

“Oh…” Cas frowned.

“But I might have lied to him.” Dean started to smile.

Cas was gonna give his face a cramp with all of the change of emotions he was having. “Really?”

“Yeah, but I do think we need to change the rules. We cannot let Sam find out. We need to start off slow.” Dean looked down at the ground.

“Yeah, that’s great.”

_*** &^%^&*(*&^%^&*()** _

Dean leaned forward as he played a video game. Cas wasn’t gonna get home for a few more hours. He bit his lip and looked around the room. He paused the game. He dialed the phone and brought it too his ear. “Cas?”

“You caught me at a good time. I’m in between classes.”

Dean began to bite his nails. “Cas…I gotta…”

“You gotta what?”

“I gotta pee.” Dean scooted to the edge of the couch.

“Honey, you know what you can do.”

“No, I can’t. It’s been too long. I need you here.” Dean whined.

Dean heard Cas snort. “Baby, I get home in an hour and a half.”

“No, no, no, I can’t wait that long.” Dean groaned.

“You’re gonna have to if you can’t do it, Baby.”

“Call me when you’re heading home, please.” Dean looked around the apartment.

“Ok, I have to go. I love you.” Cas hung up.

Dean tried to play more of his game but couldn’t concentrate. He set the controller down and weight his options. There was a knock on the door. He rushed into his bedroom and pulled on sweatpants and walked back to the door and opened it. “Sammy? What are you doing here?”

“Uh—we need to talk. What took you so long to get the door?” Sam stepped inside.

“I had to put on some pants.” Dean pointed towards the bedroom.

“What were you doing?” Sam squinted his eyes.

“Well, I was playing some Halo, but then I got bored so I went into mine and Cas’s room and—“

Sam huffed. “Dean, your boyfriend gets home in like an hour…why would you masturbate?”

Dean smiled. “A man has needs, Sammy. So what did you need to talk about?”

Sam sat down on the couch and looked at his hands. “Well, umm, Ruby was spending the night at my house the other night. Her son was at a sleepover so she had a sleepover with me. We are laying in bed and she tells me that she wants to spice up our sex life.”

“Sammy, you sly dog.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. He felt a spurt of urine escape. He couldn’t hold himself so he was using only his muscle to hold.

“Yeah,” Sam smirked. “Anyways, I found out that she had a things for watersports, desperation, diapers and accidents…”

“Did you break up with Ruby because she has a kink you don’t approve of?” Dean frowned as another spurt shot out. It was a longer one and harder to control.

“No, no, God no. I kinda told her that I had the same kink and would love to try it out with her.” Sam blushed.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“This weekend Landon is going to an over night camp for the whole weekend and Ruby wants to do those kinks. I told her I haven’t done it in years and I was nervous, but Dean I’m freaking out.” Sam looked up at his brother. “I know I told you I didn’t want you to keep doing those things with Cas, but I don’t care anymore. Do whatever you please, but Dean, how does it feel?”

Dean smirked. “That’s a difficult question. It’s hard to explain with words. You either have to do it or watch someone.”

“I don’t have to go, right now.” Sam frowned.

“Then go get two bottles of water to start off with.” Dean pointed towards the kitchen.

“Really? Right now?” Sam played with his hands.

“Well, do you wanna know what it feels like and figure out if you lied to your girlfriend or found a new kink you can embrace?” Dean shift his weight again.

Sam rose to his feet. “Fine…is it ok if this happens in your apartment? What if Cas walks in? He’s gonna be back soon.”

“Cas won’t care. Trust me.” Dean watched his brother walk into the kitchen. He closed his eyes and quietly moaned as he started a slow stream into his diaper.

“Should I grab a third one?” Sam called from the kitchen.

Dean opened his eyes but kept peeing. “If you want. You should know your bladder capacity.”

“Ruby said she liked diapers. Should…”

“Do you want to use a diaper?” Dean smiled at his now empty bladder and wet diaper. “I still have some.”

“I just don’t wanna make a mess.” Sam sat down on the couch and opened the first bottle.

“Diaper feel different than just in your pants. I’ll grab you one.” Dean walked out of the living room and into his and Cas’s bedroom. He closed the door and stripped off his sweat pants and pulled off the soaked diaper and tossed it away and strapped on another then pulled up his pants. He grabbed an extra diaper. He walked back and Sam was on the second bottle; chugging it down fast. “Great.”

“How did you and Cas start?” Sam said when he finished the second bottle. “Fuck, I’m gonna vomit.”

“It was on a drive from your house. Cas had a full bladder and didn’t make it inside the apartment. I got interested and Cas forced my bladder to release on the couch.” Dean sat down beside Sam. “Here’s the padded underwear.”

Sam chugged the third water bottle. “So how long do we wait?”

“Until you are desperate. Like even if you stand up you might burst.” Dean laughed.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^R)(*&^%$** _

It took an hour before Sam was rocking back and forth on the couch holding his padded crotch. Dean had forced him to put on the diaper when he started getting uncomfortable. Cas had called saying he was gonna take a shift at the store with Gabe.

“This is a bad idea, bad idea. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Sam lifted his head.

“No, Sammy. You need to do this.” Dean rubbed Sam’s back.

“I’m about to burst. It’s about to come out.” Sam was visibly shaking.

“Go, Sam, let it flow. Relax your bladder.” Dean stood from the couch. “Try to stand and walk around.”

Sam slowly rose to his feet. “Fuck, it hurts.” Tears were bubbling up in Sam’s eyes.

Dean walked over to his brother and placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Sammy.” He quickly pressed the heel of his hand to Sam’s lower stomach hard.

Sam curled inward with a gasp. The gasp quickly turned to a moan. “Fuck…Dean…”

Dean patted Sam’s shoulder and walked away. “I’ll give you a minute.” He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He came back and to find Sam try to look at his ass. “You didn’t leak, man, but from how your jeans puff out you’re pretty full.”

“That was different.”

“Good or bad different?” Dean took a swig of beer.

“Dean, I should have hounded you so hard about your lifestyle. I shouldn’t have judged you. I’m truly sorry.” Sam stared at Dean. “It was a good different.”

“Sammy, just because it’s a kink doesn’t mean it has to be a lifestyle. You could do it just with Ruby in the privacy of your bedroom with her every now and again. It doesn’t have to be like me and Cas where we do it every day together and occasionally out in public or separate.” Dean explained.

“I’m gonna change then head home.” Sam smiled.

“Have fun with Ruby, Little Brother.”

_******* _


	24. Slipping

They knocked on the door. “Why are we here, Dean?”

“Sammy called saying it was important that we come over to his place.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why did he say that we needed to bring a bag for three days’ worth of clothes?” Cas squinted.

“Hell if I know.” Dean shrugged.

“Why did you agree? You know that Sam doesn’t approve of our choices and doesn’t know that we are doing it.”

Dean smirked. “I don’t give a fuck.”

“I’m getting whiplash over this.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. Ruby answered the door. “Ruby, hello.”

“Dean, Cas, it’s good to see you. Thanks for coming in such short notice.”

“Sammy said it was important.” Dean stepped forward.

Ruby laughed. “That’s what Sam said to get you over here?”

“Ok, what’s going on here?” Dean dropped the duffel and clenched his fist.

“Down boy. You don’t have to go all big brother. Sam told me about the thing you and Cas have.” Ruby smiled as they walked into the living room. “I’ll go get Sam. Y’all make yourself comfy.”

The two men watched Ruby walked up the stairs. “Dean, are you wearing a diaper?”

“No, I didn’t need it.”

“Honey, you’ve used nothing but the diaper in three days. I don’t want you to have an accident.”

“I’ll be fine, Cas.” Dean looked over at his boyfriend.

Cas nodded. “Make sure you go potty ever so often.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied just as Sam and Ruby came back down. The two rose to their feet. “Sammy. I’m guessing this is about a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam nodded as they all sat down. “Ruby and I were wondering if you guys would like to join us for a long weekend getaway?”

“What does this have to do with the thing?”

“It’s a place for Carers and little’s to have fun and not have to worry about a thing.” Ruby explained.

“I’m guessing you made up something for Bobby and Gabe?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Bobby and Gabe both say that they are giving y’all the whole week off. We said for you to bring three days worth of clothes, but we can stay at the place for as long as a week.”

“What about Delilah and your son, Landon, Ruby?” Dean asked.

“Landon is at Ruby’s parents for summer break and I took Lila to Jess’s parents house. They don’t see her enough.” Sam smiled. “So are y’all in?”

“Uhh-yeah, but me and Cas will need to get a few last minute items before we leave.” Dean nodded.

“Good, we leave first thing tomorrow. Y’all can make a list and we can go out later tonight.” Ruby smiled and rose to her feet. “I’m gonna go start supper.”

Dean stood and followed Ruby, leaving Sam and Cas to themselves. “So, Ruby, who’s the caregiver and who’s the little?”

Ruby smiled. “I’m the Little. For the past few weeks me and Sam have been trying to figure out our places with one another, because when I was in a different relationship…I was the mommy and my boyfriend was the little.”

“How often do you go into your headspace?” Dean leaned on the counter.

“It’s hard to say. I slip into it when me and Sam foreplay, whenever Landon is at a sleepover or with his father or grandparents.”

“I thought you said Landon’s father was out of the picture?” Dean frowned.

“As of three months ago, my ex-husband won partial custody of Landon. It’s good for my little headspace, because he’s out of the house every other week.” Ruby put a pot of water on the stove. “I assume you are the little?”

“More or less. Cas likes to be desperate and piss himself. He likes the slow filling of his bladder until he can’t control it. I, on the other hand, love wearing diapers. I’ll go days without using the toilet. I have to slowly wean myself off diaper to go back to big boys pants.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “For me, I don’t know really when I will slip into my headspace.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t have kids and don’t have to hide it in your own home.” Ruby smirked.

“Do you wear diaper most of the time?”

Ruby smirked. She lower the front of her jeans to reveal a flower clad diaper. “I pretty much wear them all the time for the past few weeks since Sam agreed to do this with me.”

“Fuck, Ruby, you should have seen Sam when he found out that me and Cas did this. He freaked out and hated the idea.”

“Yeah, he told me about that. He says he regrets everything.”

Cas walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. He walked over to Dean and leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Can you please go potty for me, Love?”

“No, Cas, I don’t have to right now.” Dean pouted.

“Can you please try for me? I wanna make sure.” Cas gave his best puppy dog look.

“I promise, Cas. I will go when I need to.” Dean pouted.

Cas set the waters down and cup Dean’s face. “Will you do so before we start eating?” Dean whined. “Dean, your attitude is starting to make me think you are slipping into your headspace. Promise me you will potty before we eat lunch.”

“I promise.” Dean looked away from Cas.

“Good boy.” Cas pulled away.

Once Cas had gone back to the living room Ruby looked at Dean. “Cas is a very caring Daddy Dom.”

“Yeah, he loves taking care of me.”

“He seemed really concerned. What’s going on?”

Dean sighed. “I’m trying to be a big boy and not wear a diaper today. Cas thinks I’m gonna have an accident because I have worn nothing but diapers and only used my diaper for a couple days in a row.”

“He does have a right be a concerned.”

“I know.” Dean nodded. “Do you need any help?”

“Yeah, if you could cut up these veggie and toss the lettuce for Sam.” Ruby pointed to the counter.

“How Sammy eat this stuff all the time, I’ll never know.” Dean laughed as he began to cut the vegetables.

_*** &^%$%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dean and Ruby fell into a comfortable silence while they cooked. Dean was mixing all of the veggies into the salad spinner then started making a salad dressing from scratch.

He was in his own head. He was relaxed. He excited about the weekend he got to spend with Cas. He found himself sinking deeper into his thought. He was happy Sam finally accepted his and Cas’s lifestyle. He was glad Sam found a woman who helped him find a place for him. It was warming. He felt really warm.

He felt a hand laid on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sam look at him. “Hey, Dean, buddy. I think you need to change your pants.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Wha—“

“You had an accident, Dean. Let Cas take you upstairs and clean you up, buddy.” Sam said calmly.

He looked down at the floor and saw the mess he had made. There was a huge puddle at his feet and his pants were soaked. He could feel his eyes watering. He had wet himself in front of Sam. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Dean. It’s completely fine. Cas was telling me that he thought you were falling into your headspace.” Sam guided Dean into the living room. “Cas…”

The blue eyed man immediately rose to his feet. “Oh baby.”

“It’s seems Dean has had an accident.” Sam said softly.

“C’mere, Dean.” The eldest Winchester walked over to his boyfriend and Cas took him upstairs. He got wash off and put into a diaper and some of Sam’s sweatpants while Dean’s jeans, boxers and sock get washed. Sam cleaned Dean’s shoes and the puddle in the kitchen.

Cas sat on the couch with Dean’s head in his lap. His face facing Cas’s stomach so he could privately suck his thumb. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Hey Cas, is Dean up for eating at the kitchen table?” Ruby asked.

“Dean, buddy, do you wanna eat lunch at the kitchen table?” He softly shook his head and looked up with only his eyes. “Are you hungry?” There was another head shake. “Could we eat in here? I don’t think Dean is hungry.”

“I understand. Not wanting to go into headspace is upsetting.” Ruby replied.

“Me and Dean haven’t really talked about this kinda stuff. We really just do everything. I think this weekend will help us figure out non-sexual age play.”

“That sounds just like the thing you and him need.” Ruby smiled. “I’ll bring your plate and set a plate aside for dean if or when he gets hungry.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

Cas and Sam were washing dishes about two hours later. “I think Dean is really just upset that the accident happened in front of you, Sam.”

“Yeah, I hope he doesn’t keep worrying about that. After doing this age play with Ruby I understand headspace and how accident can happen.” Sam scrubbed a plate.

“The thing is that he was so confident that he wasn’t gonna have one. He told me he didn’t have to go.” Cas frowned.

“Don’t put too much thought in it, Cas.” Sam answered. “I have done research and you were right with Dean sinking into his head space. I mean he was whining and acting a little childish. These things happen.”

“It’s quite strange to hear this from you. I mean just a few months ago you were so against our lifestyle.”

“What can I say? I turned over a new leaf.” Sam tried to smile.

_******* _


	25. Daddy/Little Resort

Dean woke up that morning on the couch. He didn’t remember falling asleep, Hell, he didn’t even remember getting on the couch. He remembers having an accident in front of Sam then the rest is a blur.

He got off the couch and walked up the guest room where he hoped Cas was sleeping. He opened the door to find Cas rearranging their duffel. “Cas?”

Cas looked up at his boyfriend. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Fine, better if I was sleeping in bed with you.” Dean closed the door. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because you were completely distraught about what Sam saw and he fell deep into your headspace and conked out. I was gonna carry you upstairs, but I didn’t wanna hurt myself or disturb you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. When are we leaving?”

“In about an hour or so.” Cas put some new things into the duffel, they must have bought when he was asleep. “It’s a three hour drive to get there. We are taking a separate car from Sam and Ruby.”

“Good.” Dean nodded and stepped over to the bed.

“Are you dry, Dean?” The man nodded after checking. “Is your bladder full?”

Dean hesitantly pressed his bladder and winced and nodded.

“Don’t pee, Dean. I want you to hold it as long as you can. You only get that one diaper the whole trip and I don’t want any leaks.”

“Can I potty first?”

“No, baby.” Cas shook his head.

“But I really have to potty.” Dean frowned. “That’s four hours.”

“This isn’t unfair, Dean. I only have these pair of jeans and boxers. I haven’t gone to the bathroom either. Me and Sam talked about this. Ruby is being treated the same way as you, The only difference is that I decided to add my own desperation.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%^&*(P** _

Dean walked back downstairs to find Ruby sitting on the couch with her hands between her thighs. “Morning.” Dean spoke.

“Hey. Cas tell you about what’s going on?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna make it to the resort dry.” She wiggled in her seat.

“Me neither. How long to do you think you have until spurting?”

“I’m already spurting. Sam didn’t let me potty last night before bed.” She leaned forward slightly.

Dean sat down beside her and Sam walked into the living room. “Morning Dean. I got you and Ruby some water. Once you two finished the whole glass we are going to get going.”

“Thank you, Sammy.” Dean spoke softly. This was gonna be hard…his submissive side rearing it head, which means he’s little side is one the verge as well. He was gonna have a big accident today.

Ten minutes later the two Daddy Dom and two Little were in the right car and heading down the road. Dean was glad they decided to take Cas’s car. They got an hour into the drive listening to Aerosmith and had drifted into thought, focusing on the music he didn’t notice until last second that he was starting to dribble. He squeezed his thigh together and tightened his bladder muscles.

It was hard from then on to force down his headspace so he could hold his bladder. Cas looked fine. He was probably gonna make it to the resort and Dean was probably gonna walk inside with a full diaper.

Hour two came by ever so slowly and Cas handed Dean a water bottle. “Drink all of it, Baby.”

Dean obeyed and 15 minutes later he was squirming. He was so full. “How much longer, Daddy?”

Cas glanced over at dean. The man could tell Dean was battling to stay above his headspace so he didn’t have an accident. “We have 45 more minutes. Have you pee-peed?”

“No, sir.” Dean shook his head. “I gotta pee-pee bad.”

“So do I, Dean. Remember when Sam called an hour or so ago?” Cas glanced over at Dean. “Ruby peed her diaper. Sam had to take it off and now she has to be a big girl and hold it until they get to the resort and Sam is doing the same we are. Giving you bottles of water.”

“I don wanna be a big boy.” Dean pouted.

“Honey, this is your last chance to be a big boy for a whole week.”

30 minutes passed and Dean had silent tears rolling down his face. Cas forced him to drink another bottle of water and he obeyed. He was so full. Cas’s phone started to ring and Cas brought it to his ear. “Hey Sammy. Her bladder is weak after her accident. Was it a big messy. Good, we’ve only got 15 minutes left. It’s a good thing she is wearing a dress. Is it on the back of the dress or just her panties? Ok, so it wasn’t much of an accident as it was a dribble and her panties are wet. Hold on just a second, Sam.” Cas looked over to Dean and reached back and grabbed another bottle. “Dean, this is the last one I’m gonna make you drink. You have to finished it before we get to the resort. If you’re not finished by then you aren’t leaving the car until you are.”

Dean nodded and unscrewed the cap and started chugging.

“Dean’s doing a good job. I am sure that when he does go he will be plunged into his little space.”

“Casssss….” Dean whined.

“Yes, Dean?” He glanced over to find the bottle empty and Dean squirming more. Big, silent tears rolled down Dean’s face in desperation. “Sam, I will see you at the resort.”

He hung up and wiped a tear from Dean’s face. “Cas, I can’t hold it.”

Cas set the phone in the cup holder. “Ten more minutes, Dean. I have to pee, too. Just ten more minutes. Just think that I have to suffer longer, because I have to wait until we get our cabin.”

“Daddy…Cas…I can’t hold it. So full.” Dean shoved his hands between his thighs.

“You can do, Baby. You’ve lasted this long. You can last ten more minutes.”

_***( &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

They made it five more minutes. Cas held Dean gasp and whine then there was silence then the hiss of pee filling Dean’s diaper. A few seconds passed and Dean grabbed his crotch and leaned forward. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I only pee-peed a little. Not a lot, promise. I don’t need a change.”

Cas nodded and stayed silent until they reached the resort. He got out of the car and walked over to Dean side. He had already gotten out and was hopping from side to side. Under Dean’s armpits were a patches of sweat. They began walking inside. They had to wait for Sam and Ruby because it was under Sam’s name for the reservations. Cas guided Dean to a little seated area. Dean obediently sat down and bounced his legs, because he still hadn’t gone any more than what damage that was done in the car.

The older Winchester rose to his feet when he saw Sam and Ruby. Ruby’s face was tear stained, much like Dean’s probably was. She was holding Sam’s hand like a child would. Cas had said something about Ruby having two accidents. Sam seemed like he was doing a good job at keeping calm, like Cas does.

Dean and Cas had just recently started non-sexual age play. Him and Cas had been doing the Dean isn’t allowed to use the potty, he can only go in diaper for a while, but actually adding the whole baby/daddy aspect was new. Dean rather enjoyed it. He got to suck his thumb in front of Cas, now and as a treat Daddy would make him feel better when he has an accident by having an accident in his pants. It made Dean feel really warm all over. It was a new level to their relationship.

He watched Sam let go of Ruby’s hand and point over to him. She nodded and began walking over to Dean. She wiped her eyes and waved to Dean. He blinked and gasped. Cas wasn’t there to bring him back into reality, and there was no music or no one to keep him out of his little space. The warm fuzzies were just from his thought, but he wet…soak his diaper and was continuing to pee consciously, but his little space kept him from stopping.

“Hey, De.” Ruby said softly. She looked where Dean was looking. “Are you pee-peeing?”

Dean nodded. “I didn’t know.”

“t’s K. I didn’t make it as far as you. I soaked my diaper half way through…then dampened my panties right before we got her and while Daddy clean the little mess I pee-peed in the parking lot.” She bit her finger nail.

“I peed a little in the car…I was watching you and Sammy come in and I started going without knowing.” Dean pointed to the door. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just wish I had my diaper on.” She frowned. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just wish I made it to the room.”

Dean felt a hand touch his shoulder. “Ok, Dean, let’s go to our little cabin. Say goodbye to Ruby and Sam, we’ll see them off and on throughout the week.”

“Bye.” Dean said softly and waved as Sam took Ruby’s hand.

It was a short walk to the cabin and once inside Dean pulled off his sweatpants. “Come on, Dean. Let’s get you in a fresh diaper.”

“What about you?” Dean frowned as he searched through the bag for the supplies. They walked into their room and he laid everything out and laid on his back on the bed.

“Honey, yes, I gotta go, but I’m not that desperate. I forced you to drink 4 bottles of water on top of your full bladder.” Cas explained as he quickly changed Dean.

The second Cas was done, Dean slid off the bed and pulled Cas’s pants down to reveal a tennis ball size wet patch. “Cas…”

“Like I said I have to go, and you wetting yourself in the car didn’t help any.”

Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas’s waist and looked at his partner. He firmly pushed his thumbs into Cas’s bladder. The man gasped then gritted his teeth. Dean pushed harder and then a loud hiss of urine filled the silence. Cas moaned and Dean began to massage his lover’s bladder and the hiss continued.

Cas kissed Dean’s neck as he continued to piss on the floor, willingly. Dean moved his hands to Cas’s jawline and took Cas’s lip with his own.

Dean pulled away with swollen lips. Cas smiled. “Dean, I don’t think that was very non-sexual age play.”

“I’m not little right now. I’ll stay little starting tomorrow and for the rest of the week. As of right now, I’m horny and need you inside of me, Mr. Novak.”

**_***_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with school, art, and other projects and haven't gotten around to this. Tell me what'd you think about this chapter. ANDDDD....what you want to happen in this week of vacation for Cas and Dean.


	26. First Morning at the Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! It's been a while! I've been busy with a different series and was lost in this story. I couldn't figure out what i wanted to do. Lucky for y'all we have another chapter! Enjoy! :D

Cas woke up to Dean curled up beside him with his head on Cas’s chest. The realized that what was woke him up was the small moans Dean was doing in his sleep. The Novak lifted his head and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He heard the soft hiss of Dean filling his diaper.

“Dean, Baby boy, wake up.”

The Winchester lifted his head and looked up at Cas. “G’Morning.”

“Do you know what you just did?”

“hmm?”

“You pee-peed in your diaper.” Cas starting sitting up, which forced Dean to sit up. “That isn’t much fun when you empty your bladder before either of us are awake.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s ok.” Cas got out of bed with Dean following afterward.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

That was how it was supposed to be, but that not how thing turned out. Cas did not allow Dean to put on a diaper after his morning tinkle. Cas had his boyfriend drink a whole glass of water. They walked over to the dining house where breakfast was still being served.

Cas made Dean’s plate while Dean was sitting at the table with Sam and Ruby. The older Winchester had orders to drink his next glass of water while fix his and his own plates of breakfast and got another glass for Dean.

The Novak walked over and sat down and smiled at Dean empty glass before handing him the plate of food and water. He hadn’t told Dean what he was planning on doing. All Dean knew was that he wasn’t wearing a diaper and to follow Cas’s orders. Since Dean was mostly in his little space he knew Dean would probably forget that he was not wearing any protection or padding.

“Drink all of it, Dean.” Cas ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded and gulped down the beverage. Once he finished the glass he went to his food.

“After breakfast me and Ruby were gonna head to the park and play over there with some of the other couples. Y’all should join us. Playdates are always fun.” Sam smiled.

Dean looked at Ruby. She was in just as deep of a little space as he was. “We could play on the swings. I saw that they had them.”

Ruby beamed a smile. “Yeah, Your Daddy and my Daddy could push us on the swings, then we could go on the slide.”

“I don’t like heights.” Dean shook his head. “I saw this morning that my room had sand toys, there’s a sand box.”

“I wanna go on the slide.” Ruby pouted.

Dean frowned. “You can slide. I’ll watch you.”

Cas smiled. “Dean, drink another glass of water for me.”

“Yes, sir.” The Winchester took the glass and tipped it up and drank quickly. Sam was talking with Cas about something that was none of his business. “Is there a pool here?”

Ruby nodded. “Daddy said that if I was a good girl he would take me later after lunch.”

“So we go to the park then have lunch then…the pool.” Dean smiled. “I’m gonna talk to Cas and see if we can go.”

“That would be awesome.” Ruby smiled.

Sam touched Ruby’s hand. “Ruby, baby girl, do you need to be changed before we head to the park?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah.”

“C’mon, sweetie. We’ll be right back.” Sam rose to his feet and guided Ruby to the family bathroom.

Dean looked at his dominate boyfriend. “Ruby said that Sam is gonna take her to the pool after lunch. Can we go?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Cas smiled. “What are you and Ruby gonna do at the park?”

“There are swings there. Can you push me? Sam is gonna push Ruby.” Dean reached out for Cas’s hands.

“Anything for my baby boy.” Cas squeezed his submissive boyfriend’s hands.

It was small lighthearted chatting until Sam and Ruby came back. Ruby sat back down in her seat. “I have never been in my little space for this long.”

“Really?” Dean beamed.

“You’ve been a little longer than a few hours?” Ruby stared wide eyed.

“Cas and I do like long scenes for two or three days.” Dean nodded.

“Ruby, tell Cas what you and I planned on doing this weekend. He hasn’t fully planned anything.” Sam asked.

Dean listened for few minutes and felt the warm. That’s when he heard a pitter patter quietly, unable to be heard around him over Ruby’s voice. He looked down and he was completely soaked. There was a growing puddle at his feet and around the chair. He caught himself right as he finished emptying his bladder. He shifted in his seat as he felt his face heat up and that knot in his throat grow. Tears brimmed his eyes, blurring his vision. He hadn’t noticed that Ruby had stopped talking and Cas was calling his name.

“Dean?” Cas reached out to touched his boyfriend.

The Winchester sniffed as he blinked and tears fell into his soaking wet lap. The second Cas touched his shoulder he flinched away and choked out a sob. He wiped his eyes, but the tears continued to fall. He didn’t dare lift his head. He had an accident in public, in front of Sam and Ruby again. It first started out as he biting his nails, then turned into him slipping his thumb into his mouth and suckling it on it hard.

“Dean, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Cas reached out again, but this time he gently tilted up Dean’s chin. The Winchester’s eyes immediately connected with Cas’s. They were red, puffy, and his cheek were tear stained. He was blushing hard as he continued to suck on his thumb. Normally he would have pulled it away, but at this resort filled with littles and mommies/daddies he could openly suck his thumb. “Talk to me, Honey.”

Sam leaned on his elbow. “Dean, tell Cas what’s wrong. We don’t want tears on this vacation.”

“I—I…” Dean stuttered as he pulled away his thumb. “I didn’t know…” He covered his face and sobbed loudly.

Ruby scooted over to Dean and hugged him tight. “It’s ok, De. Sammy, De had accident.”

Cas got up from his seat and walked around and sat down in the chair beside his boyfriend opposite of Ruby. “Sweetheart, look at me. Honey, we are going to walk back to the room then meet up with Sammy and Ruby at the park.”

“No!” Dean blurted out at his boyfriend.

Cas ran his finger’s through dean’s hair. “Yes, you’ll feel better in a little while. Come with me.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&*()** _

Dean was quiet the whole walk back to the cabin and into the house. Even when Cas slipped off Dean’s soiled pants and boxer briefs. The little sat quietly on the closed toilet seat while Cas ran him a warm bath. Cas effortlessly guided Dean into the warm bubbly water. “Doesn’t that feel good, baby boy?”

“yeah.” Dean frowned softly.

“Honey, you do know that’s what I wanted to happen, right?” Cas hummed. “I didn’t forget to put you in a diaper, sweetheart. I wanted to have some fun. I just didn’t expect you to have an accident at the table. It’s ok.”

Dean sniffed. “Really?”

“Yes, Honey. Would you like it if I had an accident right here? I will if you want that. We can be equals for the moment.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“No, we are not equals. You’re Daddy this week. Daddy’s don’t have accidents. Baby’s have accidents when not in diapers.” Dean pouted.

“Ok, ok, I get it. Let me clean you up so we can go play with Sam and Ruby.”

Dean frowned. “No, I’m too embarrassed.”

“No such thing, Buddy.” Cas smirked. “She understands that you are a little like her. Do you remember that Sammy had to change her diaper?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, you weren’t the only one to pee-pee. So can you stop pouting for me, please?”

“yeah.”

_******* _


	27. Change in the Tides

Dean and Ruby played for hours and tired themselves out. Cas forced Dean to go laid down for a nap. That’s how most of the vacation turned out to be. Cas would find a way to get Dean deep into his headspace and force accidents.

On the day they left somehow Cas got Dean out of a diaper and the man didn’t have an accident on the car ride home. The Novak kinda figured that Dean was doing everything in his power to hold his bladder. When they pulled into the parking space of their apartment complex Dean jumped out and ran up the stairs to their floor. By the time Cas caught up with the Winchester Dean was holding himself and Cas could see the golf ball size damp spot where Dean was leaking.

Cas unlocked the door and Dean walked in. “Dean, do you have to go potty?”

“Just a little.” Dean shuffled from side to side.

“Don’t lie to me or you will be punished.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you have to potty?”

Dean nodded. “I’m not a baby, Cas. I can hold me pee. I need to strengthen my bladder again.”

“Then hold it another hour. No potty, no diapers, nothing.” The Novak smirked. “I have homework I need to catch up on.”

“I can do that. I did the whole drive home with only little leaks.” Dean said almost cockily.

_***( &^%$#@$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

Half an hour later Cas noticed that Dean was rocking in his seat beside him at the kitchen table. The Winchester was also breathing heavier and almost whimpering. “not so easy now isn’t it.”

“I can do.” Dean proclaimed.

“Go, Dean, this can’t be good for your kidneys.” Cas frowned.

“30 more minutes.” Dean held his cock tightly.

Cas pulled out his phone and turned the volume all the way up and started playing calm and relaxing rain sounds. That pushed Dean over the edge. He got up and rushed the bathroom. Cas followed with a smile. Dean remember that when they left they locked the bathroom door. He rushed into the bedroom and grabbed the potty chair. He unfolded it and grabbed his belt. Cas could see the bulge of Dean’s bladder.

Dean pulled down his pants and boxers. He spun around and sat on the chair and shove his penis into the bowl. A strong stream poured out of the cock. Cas got hard just watching his boyfriend empty his bladder. He thought that Dean would cum just from his sensation to finally piss.

“Feel better, Dean?” Cas spoke when the pitter pater of pee tapered off.

“So much better.” The Winchester slow blinked, stood up shakily, and pulled up his pants. “I didn’t have an accident, Cas.”

“I’m proud of you, Dean. I’m not happy that it took me playing rain noises for you to go potty.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“I have been thinking a lot lately about our thing…” Dean frowned.

“Good or bad? Judging by your face it’s bad.” Cas let his arms fall to his sides. “What is it?”

“What we have been doing has been fun, but I have been feeling like my body is suffering. It’s so confused. I think we should calm down with it. I don’t wanna wear diaper the same time we adopt a baby and it’s wearing diapers. I wanna do a scene every once in a while, not a constant thing.”

Cas nodded. “What brought this on? Just last week you said that you didn’t care if you were permanently in diapers.”

“I need a break. I need to feel like an adult again. For a few months we should take it down a notch. After that we can go back and talk about we want to do.” Dean scratched the back of his neck.

“No, we had something special. I liked where we were. I like taking care of you. We aren’t stopping just like that. You can’t make me.” Cas shook his head.

“I’m not making you do anything. I’m not going to do this a little while. You do what you want, just do get me involved.” Dean walked away.

“Why so sudden? What brought this on, Dean? Let me now that much.” Cas followed his boyfriend.

Dean frowned. “I have been losing the ability to control my bladder. I was ok with it at first, because it was a new step, but I did some research and the more you go into becoming incontinent…the next step is losing control of your bowel…and during the trip I almost shit myself a couple time. That’s too far for me.” The Winchester huffed. “I need some time to heal and then we can get back to our thing. Just a few months, Cas. By then you will have graduated college and starting your own career.”

“I get where you are coming from, but I would love for you to have no control of your bladder or bowel and by completely reliant on diapers and me.” Cas pouted. “I’m not gonna make it easy on you, Dean. You know that.”

“Don’t do what I think you will do.” Dean pointed. “I mean it.”

Cas stood in front of his boyfriend. “Why? Your body is mine.”

“Please, don’t Cas. Not for a while.” Dean sighed, but then watched as Cas’s pants grew dark and a puddle grew at his feet. Cas had the straightest face. “What are you doing, Cas?”

“If you aren’t going to have accidents anymore…I’m gonna have more.” Cas shrugged. “Since you’re over our thing, I have to do it all myself.”

“Fine, I’m not cleaning up after you.” Dean walked off.

**_***_ **


	28. The Rise and Fall of His Master Plan

Cas had a master plan. He knew that Dean just wanted a small break, not stop forever. He has given Dean a full month and he can’t wait anymore. Cas knows his boyfriend. He knows how to control Dean. They started their dom/sub, Big/little, omorashi thing together. If anything, Cas knows how to trigger Dean’s little headspace.

At the moment Dean was deep into a video game. Cas has been giving him glasses of water for three hours and the man hadn’t gotten up yet. Cas came up and wrapped his arms around Dean and placed gently kisses to Dean’s shoulder and up his neck. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, the game is so fucking hard.”

“How about I let you play this for another half an hour and you pause it and come eat lunch with me.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder again. He picked up the empty glass of water and went into the kitchen to refill it. He waited until Dean drained the glass and let the water settle. “Alright, Babe. Time for lunch.”

The Winchester got up. “I’m gonna use the bathroom first.”

“No, Dean, kitchen now.” Cas ordered. “The food will get cold, eat now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean made it halfway through the meal without drinking with beverage. “Drink up, Dean.”

“I’m not thirsty.”

“You need to stay hydrated.” Cas handed Dean his drink. Once the Winchester brought the glass to his lips Cas helped him tip it forward. “There you go, Baby. I want you to drink all of it.”

He obeyed. By the time he finished the glass he wasn’t hungry anymore. “I’m full, Cas. Thanks for lunch.”

“It was nothing. Go back to your video game. I wanna watch you to play.” Cas got up. Dean nodded and got up, but headed toward the bathroom again. “Dean, what are you doing? You are going to finish this level.”

“I will, just give me a second.”

“No, over here now, Dean.” Cas ordered again. Dean nodded and walked over. “Good boy.”

Dean sat down and unpaused the game. “I just started the level and it pretty fucking hard.”

“You’re not allowed to get up until you finish it, Dean.” Cas sat down beside his boyfriend. 45 minutes pass and Dean is squirming. “You’re halfway done, Dean.”

“I need to pause this, Cas.” Dean readjusted himself. “It’ll only take a minute.”

“What were your orders, Dean?” Cas frowned.

“To finish the level…”

“Have you?”

“No…” Dean frowned.

“Then finish the level.” Cas sat up and crossed his arms. After another half hour Dean abruptly got up and paused the game. “What are you doing?”

“I gotta pee.” Dean whined.

“Sit down, Dean.” Cas pointed at the chair.

Dean shook his head. “I can’t. No, Cas, I gotta go.”

Cas frowned. “Finished the level, Dean.”

“O—ok.” Dean shakily picked up the controller, but didn’t sit down. He squirmed in place. It lasted 15 minutes. He dropped the controller and went directly to his crotch. “I gotta go, Cas.”

“You’re almost done with the level, Babe.” Cas grabbed the controller and handed it to him. “Finish the level and you can go potty.”

“Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go.” Dean moaned and took the controller. Cas watched as Dean bit his bottom lip, but continued playing. He was slow close to the end. Dean was a whimpering mess. Cas got up and walked toward the bedroom. He locked the bathroom door and locked away the potty chair. He laid out an open diaper on the bed. He came back in a minute to spare. The Winchester was playing the game with one hand and hold his crotch with the other. “Come on, come on, come on.”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest with a smile. The second Dean finished the level he dropped the controller and dashed to the bathroom. He jiggled the knob with no avail. He almost sobbed as he rushed into the bedroom and toward the closet to get the potty chair, plan B. Cas followed. Dean huffed in frustration as he jiggled the closet door to no avail.

“No, no, no…” Dean whimpered. He looked around then he spotted it. He turned to look at Cas with a vicious glare. He stripped off his pants and boxer and jumped on the bed. He pulled the diaper between his legs and strapped it on. He fell forward and placed his hands on the bed. Dean moaned as a loud hiss filled the room. Once he was finished the diaper hung lower on his hips. He looked up to Cas. “I hate you right now.”

“I know you, Dean. You’re not gonna give our thing up. If you were really over our thing you would have pissed outside, in the sink or just whipped it out and pissed in a cup or something, but no you went to the potty chair and the diaper.”

“I told you I’m taking a break, Castiel.” Dean growled as he stripped the diaper off and put on a new one and added baby powder.

The Novak shook his head. “I gave you a month. Your bladder has healed. Before you couldn’t hold that much liquid for that long. Can we at least talk about this before you set anything in stone?”

“There’s nothing to talk about Cas. We’ve already discussed this.” Dean pulled sweatpants on. “I’m mad at you.”

“NO! You talked and I listened!” Cas yelled. “I’m not saying we’ll make it a 24/7 thing, but can we plan a time to do scenes?”

“You can’t force me into these things, Cas.” Dean pushed his boyfriend out of the way. “You can piss your pants all you want, and have this temper tantrum…but it’s not gonna work.”

Cas gripped Dean’s arm. “Sit down, Dean.”

Dean pulled his arms away. “You can’t control me, Cas.”

“Listen to me, Dean.” Cas said sternly. “I don’t wanna lose you. Please, listen to me. We need to find a compromise.”

The Winchester sat down and covered his ears. “Shut up! Please!”

The Novak sat down beside his boyfriend. “Talk to me, Dean. What is the real reason you wanna stop our special thing?”

“Bobby caught me…in a—“ Dean cleared his throat. “He walked in on me in the employee bathroom…changing myself. It was so embarrassing. I just left work with a word. After that we went on that vacation. I had almost forgot about it, until I got a text from Bobby about my schedule and he told me to not show up in…in a diaper. I freaked out.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “That’s why you wanna get out of diapers?”

“I can’t rely on them while working in a public environment. I need make things normal between me and Bobby. After that we can talk about our thing.”

“How about you go back to school?”

“Why would I do that?” Dean lifted his head.

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Or you could finally write that book of your life. Like you have wanted.”

“We can’t live off of your part time job. Once you start having money flowing that we don’t need my mechanic gig, I’ll write my book.”

“Ok, how about this? You and Bobby get better and we talk about having occasional scenes. Once I graduate and save up some money and have a nice flow and go up the chain, which will be fast, because…me, we’ll do it 24/7.”

“That’s a good idea.” Dean nodded. “Thank you…for not just giving up.”

“I’m just as stubborn as you.” Cas smirked.

“I love you…” Dean smiled softly.

“I know.”

_******* _


End file.
